


sesuReQUEST Prompts

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Rebornfell, Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cunnilingus, Multi, Noncon in Chapter 13, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships in title, Tags In Each Chapter, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, underfell Grillby named Fellby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Prompt memes/Requests I do from tumblr!





	1. Underfell!Papysansby - "Just Shut Up and Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge walks in on his boyfriends having fun without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weldlys asked: **16\. “Just shut up and kiss me” with Underfell papysansby? Please?** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Pairing: Underfell!Papysansby (Papyrus x Sans x Grillby)
> 
> Tags: Cunnilingus

“SANS! What are you doing?!”

Edge frowned at the display in front of him, disgusted. He had walked into the bar to see Red lying on his back on the countertop, legs spread and completely nude. Red gave him a shit-eating grin as he looked over his shoulder at him, eyes lidded.

“uhhhh…what does it look like boss?”

“It looks like you’re ruining Grillby’s clean counter with your filth,” Edge growled, hanging his coat up by the door. “Where is he anyway?”

A purple head popped up from between Red’s legs, flames crackling as he waved to Edge.

“Fellby?! You too?” Edge rushed to the windows, pulling the blinds closed to shield the rest of Snowdin from the brazen display as the two continued behind him. He rubbed his temples as Red moaned behind him. Couldn’t they have waited ten minutes before fucking without him? He could’ve put down a towel, or something. It’s like they didn’t even care that people ate there!

He turned around and stalked over to the counter, pulling out a chair as he watched the two of them. Fellby was tongue deep in Red’s pussy, thrusting his appendage in and out as he gripped Red’s femurs like his life depended on it. Red seemed to love it, based on the moans slipping out from between his hands.

Edge softened, his anger dissipating as he watched the two of them. He loved seeing his brother like this, unraveling and completely at the mercy of someone else as he watched. Fellby was a new edition to their relationship, but the two of them got along well enough; he was an excellent cook whose skills rivaled Edge’s own, and he cared a lot about his appearance, much like Edge did as well. The main thing they had in common was Red though; both of them loved to spoil and pamper him.

“Brother, why are you covering your mouth? You know that I love to hear your voice,” Edge said softly, coaxing his hands away and bringing them to his teeth, kissing them.

“a-ah, boss!” Red cried, skull flushing his namesake at the gentle touch. Prying his hands from Edge’s, Red wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He ran his tongue over Edge’s teeth, asking for entrance. Edge opened his mouth, content to let Red explore his mouth as he rubbed the underside of the smaller skeleton’s ribs. Between Edge and Fellby’s ministrations, Red came quickly, squirting ectoplasm onto the fire elemental’s tongue and face.

“f-fuck, sorry fellbz.”

“…..It’s okay, I quite enjoyed myself. It’s a shame that Papyrus will have to get my sloppy seconds,” Fellby smirked, making eye contact with Edge as he licked his mouth.

Edge scoffed, ignoring the power play as he leaned forward to grab him by his tie and pull him close. “ **Just shut up and kiss me**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Undertale!Papyrus/Underfell!Grillby - "I Could Hold You Forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellby and Papyrus have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overdoseofadrenaline asked: **40!!!!! (From the drabble meme)** and further clarified Classic Papyrus x Fellby from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Papyrus x Underfell!Grillby)
> 
> Tags: Talk of abuse, abusive relationships, unhealthy coping mechanisms, underfell!grillby called Fellby

Fellby glanced down over the rim of his sunglasses as he took in the newcomer at the counter. It was Papyrus; well, the other one (Pap, he had to remind himself constantly). Was this the third time he’s been there this week? The fourth? This has been happening way too often lately, but Fellby wasn’t sure what to do. Pap’s head was down and his elbows propped up on the table, staring at the dark screen of his phone.

“……Your usual?” He asked, exaggerating the harsh tones of his voice to differentiate himself from the other one.

Pap looked up, observing the flame elemental before nodding, forcing a smile to his face. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Lovely, Fellby thought bitterly as he went through the motions of preparing a strong drink for the other worlder. It would be lovely if his alternate self stopped driving this skeleton all the way to his bar to drink so often; melancholy definitely did not suit him.

He remembered the first time he met Pap; it had been a few months ago when he and his brother accidentally fell into his bar, literally. After avoiding an almost bloodbath, the two told Fellby how they were from a different universe, where it was almost the same but friendlier than his own. He had instantly felt drawn to the taller skeleton; the way he gestured as he talked and smiled like he didn’t have a care in the world instantly reminded Fellby of the way his universe used to be before the king went mad.

The two left that day, and Fellby didn’t expect to see them ever again, but to his surprise, Pap came back the next week, and after a few drinks had started to unload his troubles. Apparently, Pap was dating Fellby’s counterpart in his universe, Grillby, and at first, their relationship had been great. They were the perfect couple; going on frequent dates, proclaiming their love in public, all the things Fellby figured he would do if his Underground was as nice as Pap’s was.

However, it had seemed that Grillby had become cold and distant as of late; he started working at his restaurant longer, he didn’t profess his love as much, and their dates became more and more sparse. Fellby had listened intently to Pap that day, as was his unofficial job, and as the skeleton broke down he patted him on the back and offered a few words of wisdom, promising that things would get better. He knew that even if he went through a rough patch or two, he’d eventually get back to normal, and the same thing should’ve applied to his nicer counterpart.

It had been a few months since then, and the situation had only gotten worse. Fellby frowned as he sat the drink in front of Pap, subtly waving the rest of his patrons out to give them privacy. Paps thanked him, and slowly drank until it was only the two of them left in the bar.

Fellby walked to the front and locked the door, switching the sign to closed before heading back and slipping into the seat beside Pap. “……What did he do this time?” He asked.

Pap lowered his signature scarf, displaying a dark orange bruise on his neck. “We…got into an argument. It wasn’t even anything important, but…he started yelling and throwing things. I tried to offer a hug since the Great Papyrus is the best at hugs but…” He tapered off, looking into his glass, forlorn. They sat like that for a few moments, Pap looking into his glass and Fellby getting increasingly furious with his counterpart. How could he harm this beautiful beacon of light?

“It must’ve been my fault,” Pap breathed. “If only I was better, he wouldn’t get like this. Maybe if I try harder, he’ll get better.”

“……Pap, you need to leave him.” Fellby reasoned, hands twitching. He wanted to scream, to march over to Grillby and beat some sense into him. No one deserved this, especially Pap. “It’s just going to get worse and worse.”

Pap sighed, turning to Fellby. “You know I can’t do that. It’s a Papyrus thing, we always believe in the best of people, and I…still believe in him. I just have to change my approach, I’m sure I can reach him if I try.” He looked down, suddenly bashful. “However, do you mind if I ask you for a hug? Just so I can remember what I’m fighting for again?” Fellby quickly embraced the skeleton, pulling him close to his chest. Pap shook in the hold, tears escaping his eyes and staining Fellby’s shirt as he finally let down his guard. They sat like that for a while, Fellby holding him tight, brushing his fingers under Pap’s sockets to evaporate the tears.

Finally, Pap nudged Fellby slightly to open his arms. “Thank you, Fellby. I really appreciate all of this.”

Fellby reluctantly let him go. “……You know, I could hold you forever, just like that. It’s not like he knows how to get to this universe. You could just stay here with me.”

Getting to his feet, Pap nodded. “I could, and so much of me wants to, but-” He looked up at Fellby, face stained orange from his tears as he smiled sadly-”You know I can’t.” Fellby gritted his teeth; he knew, and yet still…

Sighing, Fellby led him to the front, unlocking the door. “……I’m always here when you need me.”

“I know, thank you, Fellby. Hopefully, this will be the last time we see each other.” Papyrus adjusted his scarf, and with a wave, he left the bar.

Fellby watched him until he was gone, and then turned around, punching the table beside him. He knew it was only a matter of time until Pap came back, and he hated that he wanted to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. Papby - "Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local fire man takes skeleton hunk on a carnival date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysteryfic!Anon asked: **Mystery here! Can we get 48 with whichever thing pops into your head first?** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> I felt really bad after the last prompt so I wanted to redeem myself with some cute papby fluff
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Grillby x Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: First date fluff, Carnival fun, making the best of a bad situation, Papyrus is so cute <3

The two of them had met at a mixer, something Asgore threw monthly as a way for single monsters to meet other single monsters. Asgore had been asking Grillby to come to one since they finally got acclimated to surface life, but Grillby figured he didn’t need to embarrass himself going to one of those; he’d eventually find the monster of his dreams. He just had to wait. Well, he waited about 3 years until finally cracking and accepting the invite, much to Asgore’s pleasure. When he stepped inside the room, he had immediately been tackled by a tall skeleton, who Grillby distantly remembered as being Sans’ brother.

Apparently, Papyrus had been having little luck in the love department himself, which Grillby found odd. He was a good-looking monster; tall, thin, and very friendly. How could he not find a date? Grillby had expressed this to him, which made the skeleton laugh.

 _“People just seem to be intimidated by the Great Papyrus,”_  He had said, and the forlorn look on his face made Grillby decide right then and there to take him on a date. He frantically googled where to take him, and luckily for him, there happened to be a night carnival nearby.

As they walked around, taking in the festivities, Grillby figured it was time to implement Operation: Woo the Skeleton. He kept a keen eye on Papyrus as they wandered, and noticed him looking at a fluffy pink bunny stuffed animal at one of the carnival stands. Jackpot. Wanting to show off his prowess and impress Papyrus, Grillby led them over to the game. The human manning the stand handed him a cork rifle and explained to him the rules of the game; knock over a bottle on a shelf and get that prize. Grillby focused on the bottles of the other side of the table, and found the shelf that had been labeled with ‘Stuffed Animal Prize’. He cocked the gun, aimed at one of the bottles on the shelf and fired, just narrowly missing the bottle.

Grillby tried twice more, and while on his last attempt the cork actually connected with the bottle, it didn’t fall, much to his dissatisfaction.

“It’s okay, Grillby, I don’t need it anyway,” Papyrus soothed, dragging him away from the stand. “How about some cotton candy?”

Not trusting his voice, Grillby nodded, blushing as Papyrus held his arm close to his ribs. Heading to the food area of the carnival, Papyrus decided after looking around that he wanted to try cotton candy, and Grillby, ever the gentleman, figured he would get the treat for him. Good dates did that right?

He bought the cotton candy from the stand, and as he walked back to where Papyrus was waiting for him, he noticed that the delicacy was getting…smaller. Was it supposed to do that? By the time he reached the skeleton, it had evaporated, leaving behind the plastic handle.

Grillby had wanted the date to go perfectly but, somehow everything was going awfully.

He had failed at winning a stuffed animal for him AND managed to melt Papyrus’ cotton candy before he could even taste it! He was starting to get depressed, ready to call the date off when Papyrus stood up with a scream.

“GRILLBY WE HAVE TO GO ON THAT!”

Alarmed, Grillby could only nod as Papyrus dragged the fire elemental to a large circular ride, which if he recalled correctly was called a ‘Ferris Wheel’. The line was short, so they were instantly shepherded into one of the carts, and with a slam and a wave from the worker, the cart started to lazily rise up into the air. After a few times of starting and stopping so others could get on and off, the cart reached the apex of the ride before coming to a sudden stop.

“Sorry folks, it looks like the ride is stuck.” A chipper male voice boomed from below. “Sit tight while we get engineering over here, and we’ll get you out of there in a jiffy!”

Seriously? Grillby moaned, cursing his luck as he let his head fall into his hands. This was awful, everything was awful. Papyrus was going to hate him, and never go out with him again, and he’ll be stuck a lonely bachelor forever, and-

Hands gripped the side of his face and pulled him out of his thoughts, making him look up into Papyrus eyelights. He had a calm smile on his face as he regarded Grillby warmly.

“ **Kiss me** ,” Papyrus demanded, tapping a finger to his mandible. Grillby cocked his head, confused, before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Papyrus’ jaw timidly. A flash went off, and Grillby opened his eyes to see Papyrus pulling his arm down, phone in hand.

“…Did we just take a selfie?” Grillby asked. Papyrus looked up from tapping on his phone as his grin widened.

“Yep! How are we supposed to show our friends how much fun we’re having if we don’t commemorate the moment?”

Grillby leaned against Papyrus, watching him add an unnecessary amount of internet stickers to the picture, before adding the caption _‘The Great Papyrus and his great date are on the Ferris Wheel!'_

“...How could you be having fun? Nothing on this date is going well,” Grillby said, depression creeping under his flames. 

Papyrus put a finger to his chin in thought. “It’s true that there have been a few mishaps here and there. However, I’d consider this date to be a success, since I’m here with you!”

_ God how was this skeleton so cute? _ Blushing bright blue, Grillby looked away, embarrassed. Crazy as it was to admit it, Grillby already knew he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	4. Horrorcest/BloodSugar - "Close Your Eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are planning to go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This was turned into a (NSFW) oneshot! [I'm Sweet on You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12165444)
> 
> megalotrashy asked: **Ht. Skelebros, 44 <3 ** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> I reallyyyyy wanted to write about a decora!sugar <3
> 
> Pairing: Horrortale!fontcest (Blood/Sugar)
> 
> Tags: Decora!Sugar, Blood's so thirsty

“Nye, brother? Can you **close your eyes**  for me?” Sugar called.

Blood looked towards the stairs, confused, before closing his eyes. Today the two of them were going on their first official date as a couple, without the classic brothers there for support. Just the two of them, alone. Blood had been sweating nonstop since he woke up earlier that morning, already having to change his shirt since it was soaked. He just wanted the two of them to have a good time, especially after he fucked it up so badly last time.

“okay sugar, my sockets are closed.” He called back, and after a minute or two, he heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. His anxiety rose as the noise ceased and he felt a presence in front of him.

“Okay, you can open them!”

Blood slowly opened his eyes, blinking once or twice before his eyelights adjusted. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Sugar’s appearance. _oh my god._  Sugar stood in front of him, wearing a bright red romper adorned with a cute heart stitch pattern and glittery purple thigh highs, clinging tight to his ecto-flesh. Colorful stickers adorned his skull in the shapes of stars, hearts, and bows, and tons of pastel bracelets sat on his wrists. He had on a multi-colored scarf to match the outfit, and for a final touch had taped red heart-shaped glasses to his face.

Blood stared in amazement as Sugar fidgeted nervously. “Sans? What do you think?” As he talked, Blood couldn’t help but notice that even his braces were different colors. How was his brother this cute?? He was literally the embodiment of adorable. From the small accessories to the tiny bit of ecto-flesh showing between the thigh highs and the romper, Blood had to look away, holding his nose to stave off the imminent nosebleed.

“you’re beautiful,” Blood breathed, making the other blush.

“Oh thank you, brother! I went shopping with Papyrus, and when I saw this outfit, somehow I just knew you’d love it!” Sugar exclaimed, twirling around to show off the entire outfit. As he twirled, Blood couldn’t help but notice out the corner of his eye lights the small magic mounds poking through the front of his top, and his cock threatened to spring to attention from the sight. How was his brother this incredible?

Trying to will his boner away, Blood followed his brother into the kitchen, sitting on the chair as he watched the taller skeleton go to the fridge to fetch things for their date. Sugar had decided that their first proper date had to be something fun and romantic, and after looking up date ideas on the internet, the two of them decided to go on a picnic date. He liked spending time with Blood, and Blood himself also liked eating food, so it was perfect.

Blood smiled as he watched his brother prepare the sandwiches, thinking about how far the two of them had come since arriving in this universe. He let himself fall into nostalgia, almost missing Sugar calling his name. Sitting up straight (when had he put his head down?), Blood looked over the counter to see Sugar standing with one hand on his hip and the other holding up the picnic basket.  “Ready?”

Nodding, Blood followed his brother to the door, locking it behind them as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	5. Underfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby - "Why Are You Looking at Me Like That?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Edge keep finding himself in these situations? Find out next week on Dragonball Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overdoseofadrenaline asked: **35 from the prompt meme ♡ paring: Edge x Swirlby (after reading "a sweet treat" I love Swirlby with my life)** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> I really really love Swirlby let me tell you. You might enjoy this prompt more if you've read [ A Sweet Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907717) since it borrows background from that. A quick TL:DR is Swirlby’s a massive sub and dubcon’ed Edge into fucking him, but Edge realized he was totes into it. 
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Underfell!Papyrus x Underswap!Grillby) Edge/Swirlby, Dom/Sub mentions and protrayals
> 
> TW: Choking Kink, Edge not remembering names of guys he's fucked,

Edge was irritated. Somehow, yet again, he ended up in this stupid universe looking for Red, AGAIN. If that wasn’t the icing on the fucking shit cake that was his life, he also ran into  _that man_. The flame elemental, what the fuck was his name, Swirlboi?

In any case, as soon as Edge had seen him he summoned a bone weapon, ready to dust him before he could hypnotize him when the Night Light put up his hands in a placating gesture. Apparently, he had wanted to apologize for the way he treated Edge last time, and so he invited Edge over to his house for tea and biscuits. Edge should’ve said no, but instead he ended up following the Lamp to his home.

Now he was there, sitting on his couch, and it could’ve actually been pleasant if he would Stop. Fucking. Staring. At. Him.

“ **Why are you looking at me like that?**!” Edge snapped finally, quivering slightly. It wasn’t that he was scared per say, since the Great and Terrible Papyrus doesn’t get SCARED, but he was slightly unnerved. To his displeasure, the Sun Lamp only giggled, the very tips of his open mouth visible over his tea cup.

“Oh, no reason~ Just remembering the last time we were together.” Swirlguy mused. “You were so hot~”

Edge averted his eyes, blush on his cheeks rising. He didn’t want to admit it but, he couldn’t stop thinking about their time together either. Even though the man was crazy as all hell, Edge had never had such a good sub in his entire life. All the monsters he fucked back in his own universe never let their guard down, so it was always a power struggle to top. However, Swirlbro was different; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edge was his master, his ruler, and most importantly, his daddy. Dammit, just thinking about it made him hard.  _Okay Edge, be cool, keep your composure_. Straightening up in his seat, Edge crossed his legs, hiding his erection.

“Was I? Why don’t you refresh my memory?” Edge demanded, smirking. The fire elemental started, looking over at Edge in alarm quickly, before relaxing. He took one last sip of tea before placing the cup on the counter. Sliding to the floor, Swirlby (That was it!) crawled over to Edge and rested his arms on top of his legs, much to Edge’s surprise. This wasn’t what he figured would happen, but Edge was curious to see what would happen next.

That’s why he didn’t stop the fire elemental from parting his legs and rubbing his warm, flaming hands over his leather pants, exploring higher and higher until he reached the skeleton’s hands. He gingerly took the cup from Edge’s hands, turning it until his mouth hovered over the part that Edge used. Staring right into Edge’s eyelights, Swirlby ran his tongue over the spot, bathing it with his saliva before downing the rest of the tea. When he was done, he placed the teacup on the floor and pulled Edge’s hands forward to his throat.

“Where do I begin~” Swirlby sang, gently pressing Edge’s phalanges into his throat. “You knew exactly how to put me in my place when I misbehaved, for one~”

Edge gulped, despite not needing air, as his cock twitched violently, making his tight pants feel all the more tighter. This man was seriously going to be the death of him. Edge didn’t even know he had a choking kink until Swirlby had come along! Tightening his hold around the other’s neck, he increased the pressure, pulling Swirlby up until they were eye to eye. “You’re such a brat, you know that? What should I do with you?” Edge growled.

The fire elemental smiled back as he opened his mouth to pant. “A-ah, please~ punish me, Daddy~”

Pulling Swirlby into a bruising kiss, he figured punishing him was exactly what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	6. Edgepuff - "I'm Scared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Papyrus are stuck in a bad position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crysta-cub asked: **19 EdgePuff** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Tried going for a "oh it seems like they're post-apocalyptic zombie verse but actually it's all a game!" type thing but it fell a little flat so...here it is lol
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (Papyrus x Underfell!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Zombie survival game, Sans and Red are jerks

“E-edge?”

Edge glanced away from his vantage point at the blinds to take in the small, huddled form of his boyfriend in the corner. Shit, it wasn’t supposed to go like this. He took one last look at the window, trusting in his rudimentary barricading skills as he rushed to the other’s side and pulled him into an embrace.

“Papyrus, are you okay?”

“ **I’m scared** ,” Papyrus sniffled, burying his face into Edge’s jacket and he wrapped his arms tightly around Edge. Edge sighed, marrow starting to boil as he thought about the events that got them into this situation.They were supposed to stay together as a group, but those fuckers left them behind as soon as it started. Lucky for Edge and Papyrus, there was an abandoned house close by for them to hide in, but they had no supplies, and the planks on the windows definitely wouldn’t hold up when  _they_  decide to show up and-

No, Edge couldn’t do this right now. His first priority was Papyrus. Edge rearranged Papyrus so that he was laying in his lap, cradling him close to his ribcage. Looking down at the other, Edge’s SOUL felt like breaking; his sockets were stained with orange tears and his bones were clacking loudly from fear. Before he could reassure his boyfriend, a sudden faraway groan brought the two to attention, Edge quickly clamoring to his feet with Papyrus in tow.

“Was that-”

“I think so, stay behind me,” Edge whispered. The two slowly crawled over to the window, hiding on either side of it as they listened out for strange sounds. At first, there was the rustling of the wind through the trees, the shutters on the outside clacking against the building, but soon the soft crunching of footsteps advanced towards them, coupled with a soft, continuous groaning.

Edge looked over to Papyrus, making a shushing motion with his hands as he tried to flatten himself against the wall as much as he could.

He waited with bated breath as the footsteps got closer and closer until it was right outside their window. Dimming his eyelights, Edge looked up through the bottom of the blinds, catching a fleeting glance of the zombie passing by their window. It was short in stature, and stocky, with a dark black jacket on. A small portion of its skull was visible through a layer of dirt caked on it, and Edge knew that crack anywhere. Red…

The zombie Red turned, gold tooth glinted from the streetlamp lights as he pressed his face into the window to look inside. Edge panicked. _Why was he looking this way, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!!!_  The door banged as something heavy suddenly started pounding against the door, making Papyrus yelp.

“Fuck! They know we’re here!” Edge pulled Papyrus to the back of the room, covering him as he put up his fists. If they wanted to get Papyrus, they were going to have to go through him.

The glass shattered from the window as a skeletal hand broke through, followed by a harsh splintering sound as the front door was punched through. Edge swore as he caught the familiar blue tint of a socket as the other creature climbed through the mess, dark blue jacket and shorts labeling this one as Sans. He shuffled in their direction, slipper dragging against the carpet as Red crawled in through the window, flopping on the ground and shuffling towards them as well.

Edge’s bravado died quickly when the two monsters started to creep closer to them. This was it. He closed his eyes, grasping Papyrus’ hand as they waited for death…

“OKAY FOLKS, THAT’S THE TIME!” A loud voice boomed from the loudspeaker, startling them all. Sans and Red stopped, groaning in agony as they fell to the ground.

“ughhhhhhh, we were so close to getting ya guys,” Red said. “man boss, ya should’ve seen yer face, it was-”

“SHUT UP, RED!” Edge screeched, skull burning bright red. “If you idiots had just stayed with us in the first place we all could’ve won!”

Sans stretched his arms out, looking up at the ceiling as he closed his sockets. “yeah, we could’ve, but it wouldn’t have been fun without scaring our baby bros.”

Edge was about ready to pummel them both when he remembered. Papyrus. He ignored two short skeletons as he quickly turned around, finding Papyrus on the floor behind him. Sinking down to his knees, Edge brought him close, resting his skull against the other. “Are you okay? Was it too scary for you? I told these idiots that a full-scale zombie game was too much! ”

Papyrus brought his hand up, wiping tears from his sockets before replying. “It might’ve been a little too scary for the Great Papyrus. Maybe next time we can try mini golf instead?”

Edge clacked his teeth against the other’s teeth softly. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	7. Fellbros - "What? You Think You're the Only One Suffering?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red get caught in a snowstorm and are accidentally trapped in the sentry station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **30: fellbros** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Hopefully this drabble went over a little better <3 Not necessarily shippy, but it doesn't really matter haha
> 
> Pairing: Fellbros (Romantic or Platonic)
> 
> Tags: Grumpy Edge, Sharing one blanket, Huddling for warmth, stuck in a snowstorm, hitting all the tropes here

If there was a hell, Red was in it, right now.

Earlier that day, around the end of his sentry shift, Edge had come by to inspect his station. As usual, he found like twenty different things wrong and demanded Red clean it up, right then and there. Red told him that there was going to be a blizzard and that they should get home while they still could, but of fucking course, Edge didn’t believe him. And now, they were stuck. Luckily for them, the sentry station could be completely closed, designed in that way for situations exactly like this where someone was stuck inside. Even luckier, they had found a small stash of non-perishable food and a blanket. It still didn’t trump the fact that Red was stuck with an ornery brother for at least the remainder of the night.

Red sighed, holding his head in his hands as he tried to drown out the sound of Edge’s nagging. How long has he been yelling? What was he even yelling about? Red glanced up slightly, watching his brother’s heeled boots stalk back and forth.

“-AND THEN, IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR STATION PRISTINE LIKE MINE-”

“boss, look. it’d be great if i had just done this or done that, but i didn’t. how about we worry about surviving through the night, okay?!” Red said, done with it all. Edge turned around, stomping over to Red and picking him up by the scruff of his neck so that they were eyelight to eyelight. The two glared at each other, Red trying to be as intimidating as he could from his position, silent as the wind howled outside.  

Eventually, Edge relented, dropping Red and rubbing his temples. “Okay brother, fine. Let’s just eat and go to sleep. The sooner we wake up, the sooner we can be out of this hellhole.”

 _Well, there was one problem solved_ , Red thought as he grabbed a few cans from their stash and tossed one to Edge. He turned around the can to look at the label on the front. Creamed corn. Huh. Opening the can, Red tossed his head and poured the contents into his open jaw, humming in appreciation as he felt his magic reserves grow with the added nutrition. He wiped his mouth on his jacket as he finished, snickering at his brother’s look of disgust.

“hey boss, isn’t it a- _maize_ -ing that this old sentry station still had food? if i did what yer said and threw everything out, we would’ve been  _creamed_  by this storm.” Red said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“While it’s fortunate this shit stack was somehow still stocked, it doesn’t change the fact that…” Edge tapered off, realization hitting him. “Did you just make a fucking pun?” Red fell back, howling with laughter as Edge yelled, tossing his can at Red and just narrowly missing his head. “I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! I’M GOING TO BED.” Grabbing the lone blanket, Edge marched over the furthest corner away and flopped onto the ground, seething.

Wiping his sockets, Red caught his breath slowly, tossing his can to the side as he looked around for another blanket to curl up in. Oh. There was only one…and Edge had it. Was Red really going to tempt fate again by bothering the beast that was his brother in the corner?

Red crawled over to his brother, tapping him on the leg once. “hey boss?”

“What.” Came the muffled reply.

“there’s only one blanket…can we share?”

“EAT SHIT.” Edge yelled, kicking his leg out.

Red dodged the leg, retreating back to the middle of the station. Well, if Edge wasn’t going to share, he’d just have to try his best to keep warm his own way. Burrowing his arms inside his jacket, Red huddled for warmth inside his jacket. It… wasn’t too bad, pretty warm actually. Red closed his sockets, creeping closer and closer to sleep.

“FUCKING HELL, IT’S COLD AS FUCK!”

Red groaned as Edge kicked up a fuss in the corner. Opening his eyes, he could see that Edge wasn’t able to cover his entire body with the blanket; his legs stuck out from the bottom of the blanket.

Sighing, Red walked over to his brother, sitting beside him despite his protests.

“Go away you useless sack, can’t you see I’m suffering here?” Edge sulked, shivering slightly.

“ **what? you think yer the only one suffering**? I have to listen to your screaming and hollering when i just want to sleep.” Red unzipped his jacket, offering it to his brother. “here, you take my jacket for your upper half. i’ll take the blanket and sleep near your legs so you can be warm.”

Edge took the jacket, slack-jawed, as Red took the blanket and nestled in the small area behind Edge’s bent legs.

The two sat in silence, and Red could feel himself slowly drifting until-

“T…Thank you, Sans.”

Red smiled to himself. “yer welcome, paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	8. SpicyHoney - "I Told You This Would Happen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch loses in an eating contest, and now Edge has to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **29 SpicyHoney** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts) and well, here it is!
> 
> Pairing: SpicyHoney (Underfell!Papyrus x Underswap!Papyrus
> 
> Tags: Stomach pains, Tsundere!Edge, Edge in glasses, domestic fluff

Stretch laid in Edge’s lap, moaning as he rubbed his ecto-stomach. Edge looked down at him, unamused.

“ **I told you this would happen.**  That’s what you fucking get for challenging Red to an eating contest.” Edge scolded.

“i didn’t think he could eat that much. who knew he could eat twenty burgers?”

Edge rubbed his temples, already one hundred percent done with all this. “I DID, and I told you before you started, and yet for SOME REASON, you still went through with it, and now you have to deal with it.”

Getting up from underneath Stretch, Edge went into the kitchen, grabbing his glasses and ignoring his boyfriend’s cries for attention. Picking up a puzzle book and a pencil from the counter, Edge leaned against the fridge, preoccupying himself with solving the current one he was stumped on. He tapped the pencil to his chin, trying to focus on his problem and not Stretch’s wails from the living room. It was his fault, and Edge wasn’t going to coddle him anymore. That’s what he told himself anyway.

After a while, Edge found that he couldn’t ignore Stretch calling him anymore, and so with a loud sigh, he closed his book and walked back into the living room. “What, Stretch?”

“babe help, I’m dying,” Stretch groaned. He leaned back so he could look upside down over the armrest of the couch, doing a double take at seeing Edge. “oh, you’re wearing your glasses, finally admitting you need them, huh?”

“I don’t NEED glasses. The Great and Terrible Papyrus is PERFECTLY FINE without glasses. I  wear them because they make me look cool.” Edge said, preening.

Stretch snickered. “heh, yeah. you look  _spec_ -tacular.”

Edge stared at Stretch, thinking. They held eye contact for a few seconds until the wheels turned in Edge’s head.  _That fucker just made a pun_. Tossing his puzzle book at Stretch, Edge stomped his way upstairs to lie down on their bed. He rolled around angrily as he cursed inwardly. That lazy shit, how dare he have the audacity to make puns at a time like this? He never listened to Edge, and just did whatever the fuck he wanted, and see where that brought him?  For all Edge cared, he could go die in a fire.

…Ugh, Edge knew if he left that idiot by himself, he’d never get better, and for some reason, he cared about him. Edge rubbed at his eyes under the glasses, wondering how he managed to fall in love with that dumbass. He got up and left the bedroom, making a pitstop to the bathroom to grab the antacid and some water. After he gathered all the supplies, Edge headed downstairs again, placing the bottle of antacid none too gently on Stretch’s skull.

“ow! what the..”

“Take two of those and sip that water, it’ll make you feel better.” Edge replied, placing the water on the table beside the couch. Stretch pulled himself up into a sitting position and did as he was told, making it halfway through the glass of water before he had to take a break. Edge sat on the couch beside him, patting his lap. “I won’t be responsible for telling Blue how you died if you dusted from fucking indigestion, so I guess I’ll take care of you.”

Stretch laid down in Edge’s lap, brushing his nasal bone against the other’s stomach. “my hero.”

Edge looked away, blushing, as he patted Stretch’s head. This idiot was going to be the death of him someday, but he was his idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	9. Edge & Doomfanger - "Please...Stay..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has a special night with his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **Ok.... I know i sent in a few requests... But i thought this one would be funny/cute maybe.... #14 #35 or #40, choose one or a mix of them or all three... Pairing challenge... Edge and Doomfanger... Have fun :3** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Pairing: Edge and Doomfanger
> 
> Tags: Edge trying to seduce a cat into his house, Red is not a fan

Edge sat the kitchen table, leaning on his hand as he watched his beloved eat dinner. He was in love, but of course he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else; he couldn’t have the other guards thinking he was soft. No, they wouldn’t respect him if they knew, so he couldn’t go on any large, elaborate date nights like his manual told him was the ‘ultimate way to show your love!’.

Instead, he organized date nights at home, picking days when he knew Sans would be off doing whatever it was older brother’s did with their time. He would set the table,using only the fanciest of mats for his guest, and then he’d make his master dish, lasagna. When he was finished and the table was ready to go, Edge would go to the door to open it, and his beloved would be at the door, right on time. It’s like they knew all of Edge’s likes and dislikes so intimately despite not knowing each other very long. They were meant for each other, he figured happily.

His love looked up at him, breaking Edge’s concentration as their eyes narrowed, staring as they chewed slowly. Oh no, did he do something to offend them?

“Dear? What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching out towards them. At the moment, the front door swung open, making them both freeze as Sans stalked in, flipping through the mail.

“hey boss, ya got some fan-mail in here and uh…….” Sans looked up, taking in the scene that was laid out before him. “what’s that cat doing in here?”

“Doomfanger is not just _some cat_ , Sans! They are our family, and I love them!” Edge yelled, gesturing at his beloved. The cat brought their paw up to their face, licking the lasagna off of their fur as they ignored the two brothers.

“boss, i keep telling ya, ya can’t just go picking up stray animals and inviting ‘em into the house all willy nilly,” Sans sighed.

Suddenly, Doomfanger jumped down off the table, slinking between the table legs. Their tail curled slightly around Edge’s leg as they passed, heading for the door. Edge dropped to the floor in a fit of desperation, crawling after Doomfanger so as to not scare them. “Wait! **Please...Stay…** ”

Doomfanger chirped softly as Edge’s phalanges rubbed across the fur on their back. They looked back at Edge, making eye contact for a quick second, before darting out of the open door. His love...

Sans crouched beside Edge, placing the mail on the top of his skull. “so... any of that lasagna left over for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	10. Underfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby & Underswap!Papyrus - Cuckolding kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped Kinktober idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a really small drabble a while back for Sinsandlustzone to thank them for giving me my first ko-fi, and I was planning to do the kink for kinktober Day 5 before going with Body Swap. Figured I should put it here :P
> 
> TW: Daddy Kink, Cuckolding, humiliation

Stretch groaned, struggling to free his arms as he watched the two in front of him. Swirlby, his boyfriend, was currently kneeling naked in front of his on-again-off-again friend, Edge, stroking his cock as he licked his way down Edge’s iliac crest. That should be him there getting serviced but…well, maybe if he didn’t fall asleep under Swirlby for the third time that week, this whole thing could’ve been avoided. Feeling his cock harden underneath him from watching the two, Stretch thrust his hips into the air, trying to get some sort of relief. Edge looked over at him, smirk on his face as he placed a hand on Swirlby’s head, pulling him onto his cock.

“Wow Stretch, NOW you want to get into the mood after this poor slut has been thirsting for it all day?” Edge sneered, sighing as the other worked his mouth over the magic, slurping loudly. “Ahhh his mouth is so exquisite but…I know what’s even better.” Pulling Swirlby away from his length, Edge wasted no time in effortlessly lifting the lithe fire elemental and skewering him on his dick, facing him towards Stretch. Swirlby made eye contact with Stretch as he moaned loudly, rutting himself against the intrusion to push it deeper in.

“AH~ Daddy!” Swirlby screamed, reaching behind to latch onto Edge as the skeleton began to thrust into him.

“That’s right, tell Stretch who fucks you silly.”

“You, Daddy! Ahh you fuck my ass so good~!”

Stretch cursed, blushing hard as he watched them continue. This mother fucker was doing this just to demean him… _but fuck if it wasn’t hot as hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	11. Reborntale!Papby Reincarnation AU with Pining Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reborntale) Papyrus goes on his weekly excursion to one of the nearby mortal towns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megalotrashy Asked: **'16 P ? ;) <3' ** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing: Classic!Papby (Angel!Papyrus x Mortal!Grillby)
> 
> Tags: sad feels, innocent!papyrus

“ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY WHILE I’M GONE?” Papyrus asked Sans.

“yea paps, go do your stuff,” the demon yawned, waving him off.

Papyrus turned around to wave once more before taking to the air, flying off in a familiar direction. It was the day of the week that Papyrus used to visit one of the mortal towns near where he and Sans had decided to reside, a snowy place called Snowdin. He told the demon before that he liked visiting the quiet town in order to raise the morale of the monsters living there, but there that no way that he could tell him the main reason he went back every week.

Finding his usual perch on top of an abandoned rooftop, Papyrus landed quietly, curling his wings around him as he peered into the building across the way. It was a restaurant of sorts, or was, back when the underground population was more lively. Inside, a lone fire elemental swept the floor, swaying along to music gently ebbing from the jukebox in the corner. His name was Grillby, at least that’s what Papyrus had gathered over the last couple of weeks from his visits. He used to be a bartender that ran his establishment every day without fail until everything happened in the Underground. Now, he took care of the monsters that stuck around: providing meals, heavy labor, and even babysitting when the other adults went to New Home for supplies.

With Grillby being such a kind and caring individual, Papyrus couldn’t help but form a small crush on him. The monster hit every one of his standards, and had many redeeming qualities that made him almost as amazing as Papyrus himself! It’s not like anything could come out of it, what with him being an angel and Grillby being a mortal, but he liked to dream every now and again. Besides, even if Papyrus couldn’t woo Grillby, he could at least watch over him and make sure he was okay, right? Gosh, he was so happy Sans never joined him on these runs; he would never hear the end of it!

A bell chimed as the front door opened, alerting Papyrus to the fire monster leaving the building. Papyrus chuckled at the sight of him-layered in so many scarves he couldn’t even see his flames, how cute! Dropping to the ground, Papyrus hurried after him. He fell into step beside the mortal, tilting his head to look at the other as tried to think of what to do; he had never been this close to Grillby before. Maybe he should engage him in conversation? Even if the other couldn’t talk back, it would be so utterly rude not to introduce himself.

“HELLO MORTAL! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, IT’S GREAT TO MEET YOU! EVERYONE CALLS YOU GRILLBY, SO I ASSUME THAT’S YOUR NAME; HOPEFULLY IT’S NOT WRONG OF ME TO MAKE THAT ASSUMPTION.”

Grillby made no inclination of hearing the angel, his even pace never faltering as he kept walking forward.

“YOU NEVER REALLY TALK MUCH, BUT YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE MUTE FROM WHAT I CAN TELL. A MONSTER OF FEW WORDS, I LIKE THAT QUALITY OF YOURS! I ACTUALLY ADMIRE QUITE A BIT OF YOUR QUALITIES…-HEY WAIT!”

Papyrus ran after the elemental, following him off the path into the dense forest. “WOW, THAT WAS RUDE. I KNOW YOU CAN’T HEAR ME BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST PRETEND YOU CAN.”

The air was silent save for the snow crunching under Grillby’s boots as the two of them headed deeper into the forest. As the trees began to cluster closer together Papyrus found he had to pull his wings flush against him to avoid getting them caught in branches. Where could they be going? The monster in front of him marched onward with such purpose that Papyrus couldn’t help following, watching as Grillby dodged low branches and stepped over tree trunks effortlessly. After a while, Grillby’s footsteps slowed as they stepped out into a large clearing, seemingly untouched by anything else as smooth snow blanketed the entire area.

“WOW!” Papyrus gasped, “THIS IS AMAZING!”

Papyrus turned to address Grillby, only to find him gone. Stretching out his wings, Papyrus jumped, hovering in the air as he tried to locate the missing mortal. Luckily it didn’t take him too long, instantly spotting the lump of scarves and the rest of Grillby’s body resting on a bench. Swooping down low to land, Papyrus sat on the bench beside Grillby. He concentrated on the others thoughts, smiling softly as strong feelings of content and peace washed over him. Maybe this was where he came to rejuvenate himself after a rough day? 

Papyrus knew how tough it could be for the living to keep up their HoPe; he’s been witness to births of countless angels and demons after monsters Fell Down from despair. He even saw a few of those deaths happen in Snowdin, right in front of Grillby himself. He’s never felt one ounce of depression from the fire elemental though, only his enormous concern for others and a strong belief that things might get better for all of them in the Underground. Grillby was so strong, perhaps even stronger than Papyrus himself.

The thumping of his own SOUL surprised Papyrus, confused by sudden feelings of LOVE and longing for this lone monster. Gulping, he hovered his hand over Grillby’s, trying to gain the nerve to rest it on top. This was what lovers did, wasn’t it? Hold hands? Would Grillby accept him? Throwing caution to the wind, Papyrus closed his sockets as he pushed his hand down. He held his breath, waiting to come into the contact with the fiery hand of the elemental. Grillby would look over at him, the confusion that would be etched on his face would melt away into that open-faced smile he’d seen him wear when he talked to others. It would be romantic, just like what he always dreamed of!

Unfortunately, his fingers slammed against the wood, the sound of his bones clacking disrupting the silence. Papyrus looked down to see his hand had phased through the other, blurry against the sharp flames of Grillby’s hand. That’s right, both of them were in different worlds; they couldn’t interact. The angel sighed, spreading his wings over the back of the bench as he stretched. At least his presence would inspire Grillby to continue on the right path. In the end, if Papyrus couldn’t exist with the mortal, he could at least wish for the other’s happiness, and that was almost as good, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	12. SpicyHoney - Vampire AU with Lost Distance Relationship Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in over a century, Stretch and Edge get to see each other again, virtually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magpietoes asked: **'Vampire AU+long distance relationship. I'm curious to see how that works out! You can choose the pairing~'** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing - SpicyHoney (US!Pap x UF!Pap)
> 
> Tags: Vampires, a singular bad joke, happy!Edge

Edge tittered with excitement as he sprawled in his coffin, kicking his legs up and down: a stark contrast to his normal haughty and dignified manner. He usually held himself to higher standards than this, but today his standards could take a fucking hike; for the first time in a hundred years, he was finally going to see his mate again!

He and his mate, Stretch, had been inseparable when they lived together, a true vampire force to be reckoned with. They used to lay siege to human villages, burning crops and stealing villagers to satisfy their bloodlust. It had been a good time, and they were happy in each other’s company. However, one fateful night Edge was kidnapped, trapped in a dark container and taken to a faraway place that was too far for either of them to fly the distance, and so they had to make due until technology advanced enough for them to safely travel again. It wasn’t all too bad; they relied on letters at first to keep in contact, which turned into phone calls, and then text messaging, and now through the power of -what was it called again? Ethernet?- they could finally talk virtually face-to-face!

A gentle chime came from the newfangled machine that sat in his living room, alerting him to a new message. He rushed over to it, too excited to sit in the chair under the desk as he clicked open the chat between him and Stretch.

_xx/xx/xx_

_9:10PM_

_Ash Trash: im still getting evrythg set up here, wbu?_

Ugh, he may have loved him but fuck, would it kill Stretch to use correct punctuation? Fighting the rising irritation in his bones (this was a happy day dammit, be pleasant!), Edge went to respond.

_xx/xx/xx_

_9:11pm_

_The Great and Terrible Papyrus: I already have everything set up, just waiting for you, Love._

_xx/xx/xx_

_9:11pm_

_Ash Trash: o. cool._

Just cool? Well, Stretch was always the easy-going type, he guessed. Running his hand over the velvety exterior of his couch, Edge smoothed out the wrinkles anxiously before sitting down. Time passed slowly as he rested his head against the upholstery, jiggling his leg in impatience. How long could it really take for Stretch to set everything up? It only took Edge ten minutes max!…well, after a two-hour phone call with IT assistance. How was he supposed to know what a ‘program’ was?

Edge sat up, ready to go and inquire on the other’s progress when his computer chimed again, ringing steadily as a window opened on his screen. Holy shit, the call, it was the call! Naturally, he panicked. Edge rushed to the mirror to check out his reflection(because like  _hell_  was he going to look a mess after a hundred years), before remembering that he hadn’t replaced this particular mirror in a long while. Damn those silver backings! Edge vaulted over his couch to the desk, taking a seat in the chair and pressing the button. He employed some quick deep breathing exercises to calm his SOUL, thanking the gods that skeletons didn’t sweat.

The webcam turned on as the call window opened, at first only showing Edge’s own face back to him-which was good because his collar was out of place  _what the actual fuck?_ He quickly smoothed his collar down flush against his cervical vertebrae, just in time as Stretch’s face popped up on screen not even a minute later.

Edge had prepared for this moment for days now. He vigorously practiced exactly what he would say when he saw Stretch’s face again, but now that the skeleton in question was in front of him, Edge found that he couldn’t recall any of it. His SOUL practically skipped a beat as he took in all of his mate. Stretch looked almost exactly as he did in Edge’s memories the night before he was taken all those years ago-which later on Edge would slap himself and think ‘of fucking course he looks the same, they’re fucking vampires’-but still, it was wonderful. Edge couldn’t keep down the bubble of laughter that was building inside of him, growing stronger and stronger until he erupted into a fit of giggles.

“whoa, babe are you okay?” Stretch asked, concern etched into his skull as he moved closer to the camera.

Edge could only nod as tears welled up in his sockets, his feelings going haywire. “Yeah, it’s just the sight of your face is making me cry. It’s so hideous.”

“heh, if i knew how bad you were  _dying_  to see me, i would’ve worked to set this up ages ago.”

Edge smiled, wiping at his eyes as he tried and failed to hide a chuckle. He never changed, did he? “We don’t age, you shit.”

He took a look again at Stretch’s screen, checking out the rest of the other vampire’s abode. As expected of the other, it was filthy as far as he could see. Clothes were strewn about on the bed behind him in a large pile, threatening to spill over at any second. Knick-knacks and trinkets sat on the shelves and drawers against the wall, and the gaudy garlic painting that Edge always hated was gone. To his disgust, it was replaced with a larger and more photo-realistic image of garlic cloves. Edge gestured towards it. “Really?”

Stretch turned around, chuckling slightly. “i took it myself. almost died trying to peel that garlic. turns out the stuff still burns us through a few layers of gloves.”

Hands covering his face, Edge sighed. He forgot that his mate was an idiot. It was easy to ignore over messaging and voice calls, but seeing the evidence in front of him made him groan. He watched as Stretch pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his teeth and lighting it. “so what else has been going on?”

Edge paused, glancing around his apartment. “Nothing much honestly, just sitting around my house and eating. I’ve been trying to keep myself occupied with things around the house but-” He heaved out a long sigh-”It’s been getting difficult.”

The two exchanged a look, knowing that nothing more needed to be said. The distance was tough on them; being mated meant they needed to exchange magic to keep their reserves up, but they hadn’t been able to do that since they were separated. Edge, being the more active of the two of them, felt the limitations of his magic harder than Stretch since he ran through it quicker. He was still able to pull himself out of bed and go through the motions of hunting and eating, but lately, he found that he was getting winded trying to do anything else around the house. He needed to be with his mate again, and soon.

Stretch sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. “it’s been the same for me. i’ve been working on a plan to fix it, but let’s talk about that later. right now i just want to look at your cute face.”

Edge blushed, focusing on his image at the bottom of the screen to avoid Stretch’s gaze. Not only was he just as handsome as he remembered, but just as smooth too, wowie. While Edge couldn’t get his mind off of what the other had in his plans, they  _did_  have all night to talk about it. For now, he would enjoy his mate’s company… and maybe try to convince him to put that cigarette out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	13. Papby- Victorian AU with the trope Mate or Die (Pon Farr) **NONCON**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby picked a bad day to go outside by himself ***NONCON/RAPE***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: **'13 & J Maybe?' ** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing: Classic!Papby  
> Tags: noncon/Rape, Serial killer!Papyrus, Whore!Grillby, Mate or die (literally), slightly terrifying

The sharp clack of heels echoed on the otherwise silent street as Grillby ran, looking around frantically for a place to hide. He huffed as he tried to keep himself going, hands desperately working to keep his skirts up, wanting nothing more than to stop and get himself together. If he stopped though…no, he wouldn’t think about that.

He turned down an alleyway, risking a brief look over his shoulder for the glint of steel, or orange lights. Was it possible that he lost the other? God, he hoped so. He abandoned his heels as he traveled down the narrow side street, wincing as his feet erupted in pain. Of course it would be his luck that this particular street was wet, but honestly, Grillby would much rather walk through thousands of wet streets than risk being found by _him_.

He hopped quickly from foot to foot to try and balance out the burning. His angle was slightly off on one hop as his leg gave out from underneath him, sending him to the ground in a flutter of fabric. Grillby fought to free himself from the clutches of his dress, lamenting over the fact that the muddy street water would almost definitely taint it forever. He worked really hard to keep this dress clean to stay ahead of the other whores, but now he was just as dirty as the rest of them. What would his employer say? Could he possibly be fired over this? The elemental was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the slow approach of footsteps.

“Hello, miss!”

Grillby’s SOUL ran cold as an unfamiliar voice rang out behind him. Despite his thoughts willing him to get up, to run as far and fast as he could, he was paralyzed by fear. Turning around slowly, Grillby let out a sob as the skeletal form he had previously only seen in wanted posters stood over him. The skeleton’s clothing was stained with dark brown splotches, and he casually held a butcher’s knife in his hand, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do. His teeth were turned up in a permanent grin as he focused on the elemental, orange eyelights sparkling in his sockets.

The monster took a step towards Grillby, spurring the elemental into action. He fisted his hands into the bottom of his skirts as he dashed off further into the alleyway, ignoring the shocked calls from the skeleton behind him.

“Miss, where are you going?? The Great Papyrus only wants to kill you!”

Grillby ran as fast as his legs would take him, ignoring the ache in his muscles as he screamed for help. That was really him, wasn’t it? That was Papyrus the Slasher, in the flesh?! How did Grillby manage to mess up this bad? God, why did he choose tonight to go out alone! He took a turn off the main alley, hoping to throw off the skeleton, but to his despair, a tall chain link fence blocked the way. Running up to the obstruction, Grillby frantically dug his hands into the fence, lifting his body up off the ground. He got as far as about halfway up before a bony hand grabbed onto his leg and yanked him down to the ground. A soft swish through the air was the only warning he received before the butcher’s knife was thrust into the fence beside his head, effectively stopping him from attempting to move.

Papyrus brushed the back of his weapon hand against Grillby’s face, cooing softly to him. “You’re so fast, my dear! You’re meeting all of my standards, I can’t wait to chop you up!”

Grillby stayed silent, pushing himself back into the fence and away from the large knife. His legs shivered violently underneath him as he tried and failed to keep his cool, knowing that this was it, the end of his life. Unfortunately, Papyrus noticed.

“Oh, are you cold? Here, take my jacket!” The skeleton insisted, removing his outer layer from his body. Grillby shook his head, whining as he curled into himself. “Take it. Take. The. Jacket.”

Grillby shrieked as Papyrus grabbed the front of his dress, pulling him forward with enough strength to tear the fabric, exposing Grillby’s chest. “I TOLD YOU TO-wait…” Papyrus paused, eyelights honed in on the spot where Grillby’s flaming chest peeked out of the torn dress. “Are you…a man?”

“…Y-yes. I’m a man. I work d-down at the shipyard…as a whore.”

Papyrus took a step back, tapping the back of the blade to his mandible in thought. Grillby tried to keep himself composed, but on the inside alarms were going off in his head. _Get away from that man! That skeleton is going to kill you!_ What could he do though? He was caged in, trapped like a mouse. Even if he tried to duck under the skeleton to run back down the alleyway, it wouldn’t work. He was too slow, and the skeleton would catch him. He couldn’t rely on his strength to get him away from certain death, but perhaps…maybe he could use something else?

An idea came to Grillby, something that just might work if he could pull it off right. He tugged at the hole in his dress, pulling the material apart to expose himself more. As he hoped, Papyrus watched him, confusion written all over his face. “What are you doing?”  
  


“…Well, I f-figured that maybe Sir would like to try out a nice manwhore for himself? Everyone considers me the best one in town,” Grillby said. No one’s ever said that to him to be fair, but he did have quite a few customers come back to him. “Maybe if I satisfy you, you could let me go?”

Papyrus tilted his skull, narrowing his sockets in thought.  _God, please say yes, you creepy murderer, please,_  Grillby prayed, vowing to go to church more often if he escaped with his life.

“Okay! I want you to use your ass to satisfy me. And if you cant-” Papyrus swung his knife down to the ground, slamming it in between Grillby’s thighs. “Well, I think you understand the point, right?”

Grillby nodded, happy that he didn’t drink anything that day or it would be in a puddle underneath him. He slowly stood up, turning around to expose his backside to the serial killer. Between all of the running and being afraid, Grillby wondered briefly if he could even relax enough to get fucked in the first place.

Papyrus rested his head in the crook of Grillby’s neck, taking a deep sniff as he worked to get rid of his pants. “Wowie, your magic smells, it smells so wonderful,” He panted, rubbing something thick against Grillby’s puckered entrance. Fighting to keep down his sniffles, Grillby reached back behind him, taking the slimy dick into his hand and directing it towards his asshole. It was bigger than he would’ve thought, and he worried that maybe it wouldn’t fit. What would the skeleton do then?

Grillby let out a soft moan as Papyrus bit down on his neck, sinking his fangs into the flesh. At the same time, skeletal hands gripped his side, the knife’s cold steel against his stomach distracting him as Papyrus rammed his dick into the hilt. The skeleton groaned as he unlatched himself from Grillby’s neck, lapping at the stream of magic flowing out of the wounds. “Ohhh my gosh, you feel so good! And your taste, my it’s fantastic.”

Grillby held back tears as Papyrus began to thrust into him. He hated this, he hated it so much but…in the end, it was better to get raped if it meant he would escape with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	14. Papster -High School AU with Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local goop man comforts tall skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themanicmagician asked: ' **For the prompts...how's about papster with 5O. With Papyrus doing the hurting and Gaster doing the comforting? :3c** ' From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing: Papster (Papyrus/Gaster)  
> Tags: Bullies gonna bully, implied death threats, Gaster is bad at being comforting

W.D. Gaster yawned audibly as he opened his locker, not awake enough to deal with the day. Why did adults insist on starting high school at 7am in the morning? Didn’t they know that the more sleep a teenager received during the night, the better they would learn and retain knowledge? Gaster could lose out on his opportunities to get into a prestigious college because some idiot decided on an arbitrary time to start school. He should write a strongly worded letter…when he had the mental capacity for it.

Grabbing the required textbooks for his first class (math, one of his favorites), he walked through the hallway, observing the students around him as he headed to class. As usual, everyone subconsciously fell in line with their cliques: the preps stood in clusters around their lockers, gossiping about who was dating who, the jocks wrestled each other in the corner, and the nerds held their heads down low, desperately trying to avoid rousing any attention to themselves. All in all, pretty sad. Gaster wished that these students could see the beauty of stepping out of their stereotypes, to embrace themselves and devote their lives to science, much like he planned to. Or, you know, at least do anything more with their brains than talk about the same crap every day.

Well, at least there was one interesting monster around for him to observe: a skeleton monster named Papyrus. As far as Gaster could tell, the monster definitely fit into the ‘nerd’ role at school, but he never acted like it. Papyrus was always cheerful, meeting the day with enthusiasm and always working hard in class. To be honest, all of his energy was a little too draining for Gaster, so he usually watched the other from afar.

He reached his classroom and opened the door, scanning the room for Papyrus’ figure. Surprisingly, despite being so close to class time, the room was entirely empty. Where was everyone? And Papyrus, for that matter? Something peculiar made him do a double take as he looked around; did someone spill ink on a desk?

Stepping further into the classroom, Gaster made his way over to the desk, recognizing this seat as Papyrus’. The top of the desk was covered in dark text, probably made with some sort of permanent marker. The words written on the desk were demeaning in quality, gross name calling and vague suggestions that Papyrus should ‘disappear’. Gaster turned around, fighting to keep down the acid bubbling in his throat. How could they do this to Papyrus? Sure he was a little loud at times but never malicious.

Gaster had to find him.

Dropping off his textbooks at his desk, Gaster hurried out of the classroom, stopping a student to ask if they had seen the skeleton. He did this several times, each times receiving a negative answer until at last a bunny monster vaguely remembered seeing the monster heading towards the drama department wing. Gaster thanked the monster before running off in that direction.

He knew that this particular wing had a bathroom between the choir and band practice rooms, and it was a popular spot for the stoners to hang out. He really kind of hoped that the bunny monster was wrong, but as he approached the bathrooms he could hear murmurs from a small group of monsters standing outside, mentioning a tall skeleton and wailing. Gaster politely shoved through the monsters and entered the bathroom.

“Papyrus?”

Gaster heard a small gasp come from one of the stalls before the door opened, revealing the monster in question. Papyrus looked like he had been crying for a while; his eye lights were snuffed out and faint orange marks sat under his sockets.

“OH, HELLO WINGDINGS! HOW ARE YOU?” Papyrus chirped, coming out of the stall to sit on the windowsill. To his credit, Papyrus tried to hide that he was upset, flashing Gaster a big grin as he gazed at him. For some reason, that bothered him.

“I think the real question is, how are you? I saw your desk.”

Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly. “O-OH. YOU SAW THAT, HUH? IT’S NO BIG DEAL. JUST A FEW FRIENDS PLAYING AROUND.”

Gaster hardly doubted that, but he decided to go along with the other’s ruse for a bit. “So you decided to come here because…”

“BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAY HI TO MY FRIENDS HERE.”

“You mean the ones standing outside the door?”

“THEY’RE SHY!”

“And the tear tracks under your sockets…?”

Papyrus opened his mouth to retort, but instead he sighed, huddling in on himself. Gaster stepped into the bathroom, walking over to the window and leaning against the wall. He tried to decipher Papyrus’ expression, but the other had buried his head in his arms.

Gaster closed his eyes as the two of them sat in silence, vaguely noting the bell ring outside. He hadn’t really planned on skipping class today, but honestly he didn’t think he’d learn anything anyway, so he’d accept being here to… support Papyrus? Was that what he was doing? God, he wasn’t good at this.

Papyrus’ muffled voice cut through the air.  “WINGDINGS, DO YOU LIKE ME?”

“What do you mean?” Gaster sputtered, a purple blush dusting his cheeks.

Papyrus lifted his head an inch, staring Gaster down with blank sockets. “DO YOU LIKE ME, AS A PERSON?”

Oh. That’s what he meant. “I think you’re a very interesting individual, a breath of fresh air in this otherwise stale school. So…I don’t dislike you.”

Papyrus laughed, small and light. Nowhere near the usual boisterous levels of his laughter. Gaster figured maybe he was trying to be polite. “THANK YOU, I NEEDED THAT. SOMETIMES I WORRY THAT NO ONE LIKES ME VERY MUCH.”

“I can see why you would think that,” Gaster said, before realizing how blunt he sounded. “I mean, when someone decides to write on a desk with permanent marker, it’s very easy to deduce that you’re not liked very much.” Gaster, what the hell. You aren’t helping here.

Papyrus nodded, lifting his head to rest it against the window. “YOU’RE RIGHT. I THINK I KNEW A WHILE AGO THAT I DIDN’T FIT IN BUT… I GUESS I WAS TRYING TO PRETEND I DIDN’T NOTICE? THEY GAVE ME A PRETTY BIG SIGN THIS TIME THOUGH.”

“Why do you want to fit in any way? It’s not worth it,” Gaster remarked.

“I DON’T KNOW. IT SEEMS LIKE THE THING YOU DO IN HIGH SCHOOL?”

Gaster stepped away from the wall, turning to face Papyrus. “You don’t have to fit in. I don’t, and look at me.”

Papyrus gave him a look. “YOU SIT ALONE EVERYDAY AND ALWAYS HAVE A SURLY EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE.”

“That’s because no one else is worth my time,” Gaster said, turning to leave. “I prefer being alone; maybe you should try it sometime.”

Gaster felt slightly guilty about walking away, but if the other skeleton was feeling well enough to comment on his habits, then there was no reason to be there anymore. He comforted the other, now he could leave. Gaster got about as far as the door when hurried footsteps followed him and he was pulled back. Papyrus looked at Gaster, orange eye lights sparkling in the dim lighting.

“I-DO YOU MIND IF I PRACTICE BEING ALONE WITH YOU SOMETIME? AT LUNCH MAYBE?”

“…Sure,” Gaster answered, looking away to hide his blush.

Gaster rubbed his temples as Papyrus whooped behind him; his high school life was going to get much livelier now, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	15. Papby-"Are you Drunk?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy is a sad drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rittoh asked **92: "Are you drunk?" Papby"** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Papby (Papyrus x Grillby)
> 
> Tags: Drunk Papyrus, little fluffy <3

**“…Are you drunk?”** **  
**

Papyrus harrumphed, pulling at his scarf in an attempt to straighten it. Grillby stood by, watching in amusement as Papyrus managed to not only undo his scarf but somehow lose it in his shirt.

“I HAFF NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT GOOD SHIR.I AM COMPLE-hic-COMPLETELY SOBER!”

“…Right, and I’m the king of the underground.”

“OH MY GOD, WHAT?!!” Papyrus shouted, stepping close to Grillby and squinting at him. “WHEN DID YOU BECOME KING FLUFFYBUNS–WAIT, YOU’RE NOT HIM AT ALL!”

“…” Grillby sighed, leaning forward to kiss Papyrus on his forehead. “…Better be lucky you’re so cute. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Grillby put his arm around Papyrus’ shoulders, pulling him in close so that he could support the other. He carefully guided Papyrus towards the bedroom, taking a wide path around the couch and end table so they wouldn’t fall. The entire time Papyrus babbled to him, giggling so much that whatever he was trying to say was lost in translation.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the bed, picking Papyrus up and placing him on the plush mattress. He went to pull away but found that Papyrus had a firm grip on him, keeping him rooted to the spot.

“GRILLBEEEE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Papyrus slurred into his neck.

“…To get medicine for you. You’re going to have a nasty hangover in the morning.”

Apparently, this wasn’t the right answer, and Grillby felt a cold sensation on his neck as Papyrus sobbed loudly. “NOOOO DONT LEAVE ME!”

Grillby weighed his options carefully as he considered the weeping skeleton. If he gave in, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get up for the rest of the night. The lights would stay on the whole night, his book would go unfinished, and he wouldn’t be able to get a head start on cooking in the morning to help relieve Papyrus’ hangover. But on the other hand, if he got up, Papyrus would cry more…

He’s going to be the death of me, Grillby thought to himself as he carefully climbed into bed beside Papyrus, balancing precariously on the edge. He maneuvered himself so that he was on his side, cuddling his sobbing boyfriend into his chest. “…I’m not going to go anywhere, I promise,” He said, reaching up to rub the back of Papyrus’ skull.

Papyrus’ sobs gradually decreased in volume as Grillby soothed him, turning into small hiccups. After a while he began purring softly, cuddling closer as he fell asleep.

Grillby listened to the soft sounds of Papyrus’ SOUL beat, smiling as he nuzzled his face into the top of his skull. “…Good night, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	16. Grillcest - "First one to make a noise loses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Swirlby is a dangerous thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megalotrashy asked: **179- ut and us grillby *audible wink*** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Grillby x Underswap!Grillby (Swirlby)
> 
> Tags: quiet Grillby, nsfw, fondling, implied sex

Swirlby was bored, and maybe it was that feeling combined with something else in the air that convinced him to go bother the more stoic version of himself. He quickly headed over to the other’s universe, entering the bar and saddling up at the nearly empty bar in front of his Undertale counterpart, Grillby, who had been in the middle of mixing a drink for a patron. **  
**

“Want to play a game~?” He purred.

Grillby opened the cocktail shaker, quirking up a flaming eyebrow to show he was listening as he poured the contents into a glass.

“Uh uh, you know my rules~ You have to accept first.”

Grillby’s flames twitched in irritation, but his face stayed emotionless as he pushed the glass towards the monster who had asked for it. They thanked Grillby, leaning forward to tuck a tip into the fire elemental’s pocket. Swirlby watched the exchange with a small grin; Grillby didn’t get tips too often since he owned the restaurant, so any extra money tended to put him in a good mood. All the better for Swirlby to take advantage of.

“So, Grillby~ Do you want to play?” Swirlby whined.

Grillby glanced at Swirlby briefly, giving him a subtle nod. He wiped his hands on the front of his apron, gesturing for Swirlby to follow him into the back.

Once Swirlby reached the back room he was treated to the sight of Grillby standing in front of him, apron hanging off the back of a nearby chair and thick arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head to the side as if saying ‘well?’.

Swirlby sauntered over to Grillby, placing both of his hands on Grillby’s broad shoulders. Strong flames pulsed softly underneath his fingers, sending a small shiver of pleasure down his own body.

“So, the game I have for you today is a fun one~” Swirlby cooed, trailing his fingers down the sides of Grillby’s arms, carefully memorizing the magical veins bulging beneath the other’s work shirt.

Grillby followed the movements with his eyes but otherwise didn’t make any attempt to stop it. His eyebrows quirked up in interest as Swirlby’s roaming hands started heading towards his chest, and allowed the other to uncross his arms.

“Oh~ you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Swirlby said, sighing happily as he shamelessly fondled Grillby’s chest.

Grillby reached up in response to gently grab Swirlby’s wrists, stopping them from continuing further with a frown.

Swirlby huffed. “Don’t be like that. It’s all part of the game, dear~” He pried his hands out of Grillby’s, and with a sly grin placed them over Grillby’s crotch. “It’s called ‘ **First one to make a noise loses** ’~”

Grillby bit back a groan as Swirlby slid his hand down his pants, eyes fluttering closed as his cock was fondled. Swirlby grinned; Grillby’s dick was already half-hard so he wouldn’t have to wait nearly as long to enjoy it. Now he had a choice, should he give Grillby a blowjob or a handjob? He was pretty proud of his mouth, but he knew that Grillby tended to like a firmer touch sometimes. Maybe a mix of both?

Before he could make a decision, large hands grabbed onto his backside, palming his round asscheeks and making him moan.

“…Looks like I’m the winner,” Grillby chuckled, his voice low and raspy in Swirlby’s ear. “…What do I win?”

“Not so fast, cutie~ There are multiple rounds you know,” Swirlby said with a wink, sinking down to his knees.

Swirlby would later go on to lose every single round, but he and his ass weren’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	17. Kustard- "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Red likes shitty memes, pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **152 I think its TwistedFell? If you don't wanna do that pairing maybe Kustard?** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Sans x Underfell!Sans (Red)
> 
> Tags: Drunk Red, Shitty memes, lazy text formats

Sans had been doing his favorite thing in the world, sleeping, when his phone buzzed with the arrival of a text. He turned over, eye lights brightening from their previously dark state, as he tried to figure out who the hell would be texting him at…whatever time of the night it was. It couldn’t have been Papyrus; he was downstairs watching television, probably Mettaton or something. Oh, it was probably Red, Sans decided, and a quick check of his phone confirmed that it was, in fact, his boyfriend.

Bae:  _heyyyyyyy_

If there was anything he knew about Red, it was that if he was texting Sans this late at night, that meant he was drunk. It wasn’t that he didn’t like when Red got drunk, in fact, it was pretty hilarious, but he tended to keep Sans up late with odd texts and surprisingly deep philosophical questions. If it had been any other time of the day he would’ve been happy to entertain Red, but today he just wanted to sleep.

He decided to ignore the text, stashing his phone underneath the pillow. Maybe if he didn’t answer, Red would think he was sleeping and stop texting him.

Unfortunately, his phone buzzed a few minutes later, muffled slightly by the pillow underneath him, but still noticeable. It buzzed again, and again, and a third time. Sans sighed; he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Pulling the phone back out, Sans sat up in bed, slouching against the wall as he checked his messages.

Bae:  _snsssssss_

Bae:  _snssssssssss r u there????_

Bae:  _sanssssssssssssss it’s important_

Bae:  _bby pls i need ur help_

Sans sighed, typing out a reply.

Sans:  _sup? you okay?_

Bae:  _nooo it’s awful pls help_

Sans:  _okay i’m here. what do you need?_

Sans waited for Red to get back to him, feeling the comforting allure of sleep calling to him again. He debated giving in, just falling asleep slumped against his wall when he received a reply from Red.

Shaking off the fatigue, Sans opened the message, pausing as he stared at the image on his screen. It was a picture of two identical cartoon cats, one in front of the other. The first one had a pair of pants painted shittily over the bottom half of its body across all of its legs, and the second one had a pair of pants painted over the back half of its body, covering the hind legs and rear. A caption across the top read: ‘If a cat wore pants, would he wear them like this, or like this?’

“…what the hell?” he mumbled, typing out a response.

Sans:  _red what the hell_

Bae:  _pls sns i can’t decide_

Sans:  _it has to be the second one, right?_

Bae:  _i thght so 2, butt they hve 4 legs sns. 4. would they not wnt 2 cvr all of their legs??? Its 2 deep sns_

…What the actual fuck. Sans sighed, rubbing his sockets with his hands. Guess he better take care of this now or he’ll be getting messages all night. He dialed Red’s number, slowly slipping back into bed as he waited for the line to connect.

“ _y’ello_.” Red’s voice was loud, prompting Sans to pull the phone away from his skull. There was a lot of noise in the background, probably a rowdy bar night.

“ **stop texting me such weird shit so late at night** ,” Sans said, and then hung up the phone. He tossed it towards his pile of dirty socks in the center of the room where he wouldn’t hear it and pulled the covers over his head.

Unfortunately, he ended up staying awake all night thinking about whether cats actually would wear pants at all, nevermind how they would wear them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	18. Edgepuff- "Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does liking a clone of yourself make you a narcissist? It does? Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **Because i love giving promots 187 Edgepuff** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (Underfell!Papyrus x Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Drunken makeouts, fondling

It had been Papyrus that first brought up the prospect of a date to Edge’s attention. Apparently, he had caught the other’s eye with his superior work ethic and handsome features, which made sense to Edge; he was a very good-looking skeleton. Maybe it was his narcissism talking, but he found Papyrus to be quite the fantastic skeleton as well, so when Papyrus approached him to ask if he wanted to go out to dinner sometime, Edge was quick to agree.

Edge thought the dinner itself had gone off without a hitch; the food was phenomenal, and the conversation flowed almost as well as the alcohol did, which is probably why Edge shouldn’t have been too surprised when Papyrus’ teeth suddenly latched onto his in the taxi on their way back to his apartment.

He knew that he probably shouldn’t take advantage of Papyrus, but the alcohol impaired his ability to think clearly and put his lower half in control. Instead of pulling away, Edge had pushed closer to Papyrus, snaking his hand into the other’s pants and fondling his pubic symphysis, not caring if the driver saw them or not.

After a few minutes of furious making out, the driver cleared his throat loudly in order to get their attention as the car pulled to a stop in front of Edge’s apartment. Papyrus stumbled out of the back seat, waiting outside patiently as Edge paid the driver, making sure to tip him extra for the trouble.

The two made their way to the building, and as soon as they were inside Papyrus was on him again, his hands running over everywhere they could reach. Edge directed the two of them towards his bedroom, reaching over the other in order to turn the knob.

The door to the bedroom burst open as Edge and Papyrus nearly fell into the room, teeth locked together in a passionate kiss. Edge placed his hands on Papyrus’ hips, carefully maneuvering him over to the bed and placing him on top. After taking a quick second to shrug off his jacket and shirt, he crawled onto the bed as well and up to Papyrus’ face, re-engaging him in a deep kiss. Papyrus’ tongue lapped against his teeth urgently asking for entrance, and Edge was quick to give it to him, opening his mouth and tangling their tongues together.

Papyrus moaned, digging his fingers into the back of Edge’s spine as if they would lose each other if he let go. His legs wrapped around Edge’s waist, pelvis brushing against the other’s tight pants harshly. “Edge, please!”

Chuckling under his breath, Edge pulled away, looking down at Papyrus with a soft smile.  **“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”**  He brushed his phalanges against the side of Papyrus’ skull, bending down to latch his teeth on Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae. His tongue flitted out against the other’s bones, bathing them in his saliva.

“You’re so impatient, Papyrus, but don’t worry; I’ll make sure to rock your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	19. Red/Razz - "Are you Flirting with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes red’s a good guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **56...has anyone paired Red and Razz... That might be funny** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: ...RazzCherry? RottenCherry? (Underfell!sans x Swapfell!sans)
> 
> Tags: tiny bit of hurt/comfort, background mapleblossom/maplepuff?, mention of spicyhoney

Razz stepped through the portal to the Tale universe, Slim only a few steps behind him as they stood in the middle of the forest. After a quick check of the area (it wasn’t necessary, with this being a more harmless universe than the one he was accustomed to, but habits were hard to break), the two of them headed for Snowdin and the Tale brother’s house.

A few days ago, both he and Slim had received a text from the original Papyrus, inviting them over for a movie night with their other alternates. At first, Razz had planned to refuse. He had no interest in frivolous things such as movie nights, but he knew that his brother was enamored with the original version of himself for some reason, so he accepted the invitation. Despite how he may have projected himself to the public on a day to day basis, he did care about his brother’s happiness, so if he had to give up a few hours of his night to help Slim then so be it.

After a brisk walk through the snow, Razz and Slim made it to the front steps of the Tale brother’s house. Razz knocked on the door, and not even a few seconds had passed before Papyrus opened the door, ushering the two of them inside. “RAZZ, SLIM, HELLO! WE’RE STILL WAITING ON HONEY AND BLUE, BUT EDGE AND RED ARE ALREADY HERE. PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE!”

Razz winced at the volume of Papyrus’ voice, but the look on his brother’s face kept him from making a scene. He elbowed Slim in his ribs softly, flashing him a thumbs-up before stalking over to the couch and sitting down. A scowl replaced his previous soft expression as he crossed his arms, making himself appear as hostile as possible so no one would bother him. It actually worked for a bit, much to Razz’s surprise. Sans kept a wide berth around the area where he sat, choosing instead to doze off in front of the fireplace, and Edge went into the kitchen with Papyrus and Slim to help them prepare snacks for the movie night.

The only person who didn’t manage to take the fucking hint was Red, who decided to sit on the couch right beside him. It would’ve been manageable if he had just sat there and kept to himself, but of course Red had to start  _talking_  to him.

“what’s with th’ long face? ya look constipated.”

Razz turned to look at Red, disbelief on his face. “We can’t even get constipated, you idiot.”

“whoa, don’t get yer panties in a bunch, just makin’ conversation,” Red said, hands up in surrender.

Razz let out a ‘hmph’ sound and crossed his legs, angling himself away from Red. “I have no interest of talking to anyone here. Didn’t even want to come here,” He mumbled under his breath.

“man, tell me about it,” Red sighed. “boss always drags me out ta these things when all i wanna do is sleep. kinda surprised yer here, ta be honest.”

“I came as a favor to my brother,” Razz said, features softening slightly as he glanced towards the kitchen door.

Red followed his gaze, browbone furrowing slightly. “oh, yer bro like paps or somethin’?”

“I…yes, how did you–”

“i know that look in yer eye, felt the same when boss started pursuin’ honey.”

Razz let his mask slip slightly, turning to Red with a sigh. “I’m happy for him, but–”

“ya feel lonely, i get ya.”

Oh, that’s what that feeling was. Razz hadn’t been sure how to describe the pit in his SOUL that had appeared when Slim first talked to him about his infatuations with Papyrus, but now he knew. Loneliness. He brought a hand up to his chest, brushing his phalanges against the space where his SOUL lay beneath his ribs.

Red hopped off the couch, brushing off his jacket. “hey, u wanna get out of here?”

“What? To where?” Razz asked.

“anywhere, everywhere. we could go ta grillbz’s, maybe even back ta my place so i can help ya get that stick that’s always in your butt.”

“I do  _not_  have a stick in my butt!”

“oh, did ya lose it? i have one ya can use.”

“What does that even–wait,  **are you flirting with me**?” Razz sputtered. Red guffawed, slinging an arm around Razz’s shoulders.

“ya are kinda cute, and i definitely wouldn’t mind takin’ ya for a ride. wanna get drunk and make bad decisions?”

Blushing, Razz looked away from Red with a frown. “You can take me out to Grillby’s for exactly _one_  drink and burgers, but that’s it.”

“deal. let’s get outta here.”

Razz cast one last look towards the kitchen before following Red out the door, trying (and failing) to hide the small smile that graced his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	20. HoneyMustard - "Car Sex looks so much easier in the movies."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their brothers should’ve never let these two get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bishie0 asked: **183 : "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies." Honeymustard** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: HoneyMustard (Underfell!sans x underswap!papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Tags: Us!Papyrus named Honey, Top!Red, Bottom!Honey, filthy smut, car sex, the smallest hint of daddy kink because I can’t control myself

“turn here,” Red said.

Honey looked over to see which direction Red was pointing at, but his face was covered by a giant map he had in his hand. “which way?”

“uhhhh…..” The map made a loud crinkling sound as Red spread it out fully in front of him, using his arms to turn the map to the left, and then to the right as if he was trying to calibrate it. “left, i think?”

“are you sure?”

“fuckin’ hell honey, i have no idea,” Red laughed. The sound was boisterous and loud, just like the small skeleton was.

The whole idea had been Red’s in the first place. He had flopped down next to Honey on the couch while Edge and Blue were off training, asking him if he was down for a little fun. Now, to Honey, the phrase ‘a little fun’ usually meant finding a relatively clean surface to bang each other senseless (although sometimes they ended up in the most filthy places), so of course he had agreed. He was always down to fuck, and Red never disappointed him. However, when Red led Honey to Edge’s brand new convertible in the garage and handed him the keys, he knew that he was in too deep.

He should’ve backed out, could’ve backed out, but there was something about Red that made him agree to all of his hair-brained schemes all the time. Maybe it was the crazed curl of his teeth when they did something particularly dangerous together, just wide enough for the light to glint off his singular golden tooth. Or maybe it was the telltale tint of Red’s namesake in his pants whenever he explained his plans to Honey, promises of good times to come if Honey accepted.

So that’s why Honey went along with Red’s crazy plan to steal Edge’s car and drive out on an impromptu road trip to chase after a comet that was supposed to fall that night, a very rare one that only visited Earth every 75 years.

He quickly turned left, like Red had directed, veering onto a dirt path. After about half an hour the path started to incline upwards as it curved around the side of a large mountain. Honey glanced out of the corner of his sockets at the scenery around them, finally settling on Red slouched beside him. “we almost there?”

Red tilted his head to look at him, flashing him a large grin. “yea, we just gotta get ta the top and we’re good.”

A jaunty tune started to play from somewhere in the car, startling the two of them. Red patted down his jacket, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling out his phone. He glanced at the screen, stifling a laugh. “oh my god, it’s boss,” he chortled. “should i pick it up?”

“don’t you dare,” Honey warned.

“holy shit, i’m gonna do it,” Red wheezed, inching towards the button.

Honey slammed on the breaks, bracing himself as the car screeched to a halt. Red, caught off guard, was thrust forward from the sudden stop, his seatbelt being the only thing that was preventing him from flying through the windshield. While he was still dazed Honey threw the car into park and reached over, grabbing Red’s phone and tossing it out over the side of the car.

“honey…” Red trailed off, watching the phone tumble over the side of the cliff.

“fuck fuck, shit. sorry red, i didn’t mean to–”

Red leaned over the seat in Honey’s direction, grabbing the strings of his hoodie to close the distance between them. He pressed his teeth against Honey’s, flicking his tongue out to lap against Honey’s teeth. Confused but aroused, Honey opened his mouth, fisting a handful of Red’s jacket as his jaw was infiltrated by Red’s roaming tongue. He moaned as Red’s hand rubbed against his thigh, opening his legs wide for the other to slip in. His magic had already materialized, a dripping mound throbbing and burning for attention.

Red broke the kiss, sliding his tongue down to lap at the base of Honey’s neck. “god, that was so fuckin’ hot,” Red breathed, scraping his teeth across the bone. Honey let out a stuttered groan, breath hitching at every lick and nip against his cervical vertebrae. He reached his hand out blindly, grabbing Red’s hand after a few tries and shoving it against his covered cunt.  

“red–” Honey thrust into his hand– “please!”

Red growled, slipping his hand up and under Honey’s hoodie. He wiggled it past the waistband of Honey’s shorts, rubbing the summoned cunt with loud squelching sounds. “damn, honey. you must really want it, huh? lemme just….” Red struggled out of his seat belt, using his non-dominant hand to fumble and release the buckle, crawling over the middle divider into Honey’s lap. “hey darlin’,” Red grinned at him. “can ya pull the lever for me?”

Honey nodded absently, bucking into Red’s hands as he reached over on the side of his seat to pull the lever that controlled the seatback. The two of them yelped as it suddenly fell back, sending the both of them down into a horizontal position.

“ **car sex looks so much easier in the movies** , huh?” Red laughed, retreating from Honey just long enough to relieve him of his shorts and place Honey’s legs over his shoulders. Before Honey could react in any way Red’s fingers were suddenly inside of him, thrusting in and out harshly.

“a-ah, fuck!” Honey screamed, gripping the sides of the seat as his body rocked from the force of the finger banging. “fuck–red, fuck me, ah!”

“yer wish is my command.”

Red pulled his fingers out, offering them to Honey, who graciously opened his mouth. Honey stuck his impossibly long tongue out, wrapping them around Red’s fingers and sucking his wetness off with loud moans. When he was all done he unfurled his tongue to release Red’s fingers, giving him a wink.

“honey, my god, how th’ fuck are ya so sexy,” Red groaned, pulling down his shorts to reveal his cock. Honey felt himself salivate; Red’s dick was the perfect amount of long and girthy, with a few piercings along the bottom that added that extra oomph that made him see stars. Red used one hand to pull him close so that his entrance was at the perfect height for fucking, pumping his dick with the other.

“ya want some of daddy’s cock?”

“yes, fuck, god, fuck me, please!” Honey cried.

Not one to drag things out for too long, Red pushed his cock into Honey, rutting shallowly until they were flush with each other. Honey threw his head back in ecstasy, keening from the feeling of Red entering him. It was like Red was everywhere inside of him, stretching out his cunt to its limit. Red leaned down, bending Honey’s legs closer to his torso as he ran his tongue along his sockets to gather up the loose tears. “ya look so beautiful like this, ya know?” Red drawled, pulling out his dick far enough so that only the head was still inside.

“re-ahhhhh!” Red pushed back in suddenly, setting a comfortable pace as he shoved his dick in deep with each thrust. Breathing was about the extent of what Honey could do as each thrust felt as if it was going to send him straight to heaven. He reached out to loop his arms around Red’s neck, pulling him against him as his pussy clenched around rhythmically, each breath a shuddering moan as he was fucked closer and closer to his orgasm.

“look at ya, so eager for my thick cock,” Red spat with a particularly rough thrust. “yer pussy is tryin’ to gobble me up, it’s so fuckin’ hot. are ya gettin’ close?”

Honey nodded, phalanges tightening around Red’s back as the telltale warm of his oncoming orgasm washed over him. “gah, fu-fuck, red–sans! i’m coming!”

“papyrus, fuck, cum for me!”

Honey screamed as his pussy spasmed, clamping down around Red’s dick as he squirted. His legs dug into Red’s shoulder from the force of the orgasm, lifting him slightly off the seat. Red’s hands tightened on his hips as he began to thrust fast and hard.

“ahh, so-so fuckin’ tight! God–!” He yelled, pulling their pelves together as he unloaded into Honey.

Honey moaned softly as Red slowly extracted his dick, gasping as he felt the liquid exit his body. “oh man, boss is gonna throw a tantrum when he sees this,” Red said, looking down at the seat.

Curious, Honey scooted back a few inches and sat up to look at the mess. The bottom of the seat was covered in their body fluids, red and orange mixing together to pool over the edge and onto the floor. Edge definitely wasn’t going to be getting those stains out of the car anytime soon.

“oops.”

The two of them made eye contact, staring at each other for a second before bursting out into loud laughter.

“holy fuck, they’re gonna kill us! ahaahaha!”

“pffftttttt, blue and edge are never going to let us go out again!”

“best road trip ever!” Red yelled, falling into a giggle pile with Honey.

Later they would regret their decisions, but for now, they would enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	21. SpicyHoney - "Are you Drunk?" + others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married life isn't always easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked **Challenge! Sending quotes from different sections of the list for one fic. Doesn't have to be done in order and the quote doesnt have to follow the section its under unless you want to enhance the challenge. Anyways the prompts are Edgepuff Or Spicyhoney (i can't choose) with (angst)5, (love)54, (gen)92, and (sexual) 180. Will you rise up to the challenge? (P.s. I always start seeing a story using multiple quotes to all the quotes when I see any of these lists and I love it)** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Spicyhoney
> 
> Tags: arguments, unhealthy coping mechanisms, angst, also hurt/comfort?, Edge worrying as usual, attempted drunk seduction, They’re married
> 
> Prompts used:   
> "Are you drunk?"  
> "You have no idea what you do to me."  
> "Why do you hate me?"  
> "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

The rhythmic ticking of the clock echoed through the silent apartment, bouncing off the walls and the tall, imposing figure of Edge. His face was blank as he glanced over at the display, frowning as he read the time. 12:01. Where. Was. He.

He rapped his foot impatiently as he stood in front of the entranceway, arms crossed over his fluffy bunny pajamas as he contemplated putting on his boots and strutting out in the night to look for his husband. It didn’t make any sense; Honey was supposed to be home way before now, at least two hours ago. Even if he had stopped to pick up cigarettes on the way home (which Edge did not condone, but he didn’t want to add it onto the long list of things they often argued about), it shouldn’t have taken him more than an extra half hour with traffic. Could he have gotten hurt? Honey was tough, there was no doubt about that, but he only had one HP! What if he had gotten accidentally punched by an angry human and dusted without Edge knowing? Or what if that idiot tripped into the street and gotten hit by a car? Or what if–

Okay, he couldn’t just sit around anymore, Edge had to go find him. He braced himself against the wall as he slipped one foot into his boot and then the other, trying not to focus on the rapid beating of his SOUL. Deep down, he knew if something truly awful occurred he would instantly know from their soul bond, but he wouldn’t forgive himself if something did happen because he hesitated.

Edge was just straightening up his jacket over his pajamas when the front door opened, revealing a giggling Honey.

“Honey!” Edge shouted, feeling the relief course through his magic. “Where have you been?!”

“here n’ there, don’t worryyyyy about ittt.” Honey shut the door and took a few steps towards Edge, stumbling over his feet and careening towards the ground.

With lightning quick reflexes Edge shot forward, catching Honey right before he face-planted on the carpet. He helped him to his feet, keeping a steady hand on Honey’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t go falling again. As Edge pulled away, he caught a quick whiff on something foul on Honey’s breath, foul yet familiar. Alcohol.

“Honey,  **are you drunk?** ” Edge asked carefully, observing Honey’s eye-lights. They were fuzzy and unfocused, which only happened in the deep throes of passion and when he’s had a few too many. It was clear to him which one it was. 

“ahhhh don’t worry about itt,” Honey repeated, reaching around Edge to caress his ass through his pajamas. “let’s just strip down to our socks and fuck, yeah? i need you.”

Edge sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “Cut it out, you’re wasted and I will have nothing to do with it. I thought we talked about this problem of yours?”

“problem? do you mean my dick?”

“Ugh, are you serious?” Edge asked, disgust written on his face as he gently pushed Honey away from him and peeled himself off the wall.

He walked towards the kitchen, mentally making a list of the things he needed to fetch in order to take care of a hungover Honey: water, medicine, a bucket for when he got sick, which always happened when Honey got drunk because he had shit tolerance. He tried to ignore the heavy footsteps trailing behind him, but when Honey wrapped his arms around him he paused, waiting to see what he would do. A small part of him had hoped that he would apologize for staying out drinking, for worrying him, but those hopes were dashed when he instead grinded his pelvis into Edge’s, groaning softly against his skull.

“c’mon babe,  **you have no idea what you do to me.** let me show you just how ‘big’ of a problem i have,” Honey whispered, nuzzling into him.

Edge clenched his fists, thinking positive thoughts as he tried not to lose his composure. God, he was always like this when he was inebriated, only thinking of wetting his fucking dick. Once he felt like he was calm enough, he pulled away from Honey, positioning himself on the other side of the kitchen counter to thwart any future pursuits. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Honey.”

“eh?”

“You heard what I said. Just in case, let me say it a different way: I do not want to have sex with you tonight,” Edge emphasized.

As Edge expected, Honey’s face fell, teeth turning down slightly as he regarded him. Sighing, he slid into the chair in front of the counter, pulling his hood over his head and resting against the marble top. Edge’s teeth twitched slightly but he otherwise made no movement to console him. He considered leaving Honey there while he went to fetch the things he needed, but before he could leave Honey spoke, his voice muffled by his fabric.

“What did you say?”

Honey shifted, turning his head so that his face was partially uncovered. “i said,  **‘why do you hate me’?** ”

“What? What the hell made you think I hate you?”

“well, you’re always putting down my advances, you never want to be intimate–”

“We literally had sex yesterday,” Edge stated matter-of-factly.

“that’s not the point!” Honey raised his voice, slowly sitting up to face Edge. “you’re always glaring at me, you never want to hug or cuddle, i can’t remember the last time you actually said you loved me…” He averted his eye-lights, focusing on the fridge behind Edge. “do you even still love me?”

“Honey, what the hell–okay, you want to know what my problem is? It’s you, you’re the problem! You go out after work –without telling me, I’ll add– and you get piss-faced drunk for hours at who-knows-where since you never call. Then you fucking come home late at night like it’s no big deal and try to seduce me into bed with your whisky dick only to fall asleep not even halfway through, and then you fucking do it all over again! Do you fucking know how worried I get every night you don’t come home on time? You could be hurt, or worse, DEAD, and I wouldn’t even know where you were or what happened and I–” Edge’s voice broke as he brought his phalanges up to wipe stray tears from his sockets– “ **I can’t stand the thought of losing you.** ”

Honey’s sockets widened, jaw slowly dropping open the more Edge went on. His arm jerked, as if he was planning to reach out, but it stayed at his side. “papyrus…”

“Don’t you ‘Papyrus’ me!” Edge shouted, wiping more tears away. God, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He was just supposed to ask Honey to stop drinking so much but now, what was happening now? Before he could stop himself he was dragging Honey to his feet, yanking him forward until they were inches apart. He grit his teeth, trying to ward off his tears. “I love you Honey, I really do. But I can’t keep doing this. I really need you to get better, please.” He rested his head against Honey’s, exhaling. “Stop drinking so much, for me?”

Honey nodded against him, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap Edge up in a hug. “okay, i will.”

Edge leaned forward, burrowing his face against Honey’s hoodie and sniffing into the fabric. “You always say you’ll stop, but you never do. Is it me? Do you not like being around me anymore?”

“no no babe, i love you so much,” Honey said, rubbing his hands soothingly down Edge’s back. “it’s just this fucking job, it’s so stressful that i can’t cope without something extra to get through the shift. i guess it’s gotten a little out of hand.”

“Why did you never come to me? I would’ve helped you figure out what to do.”

“i didn’t want to worry you.”

“Idiot, we’re married; it’s my job to worry about you. Besides, I think that plan backfired on you. ”

Honey snorted, pulling back to hold Edge’s hands in his own. “heh, guess so.”

The two of them sat in silence, Edge watching Honey run his thumb over his phalanges, paying particular attention to the golden band on his ring finger. Edge did the same, smiling at the matching ring on the other’s hand.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

Honey looked up at him, shit-eating grin on his face. “but i’m your mess.”

“Oh my fucking god, go get into bed. I’ll be there soon.” Edge scolded playfully.

He waited for Honey’s footsteps to fade before he allowed himself to fully relax. The adrenaline in his body was still running strong from the confrontation, but his SOUL was calm, finally. He knew that the problem wouldn’t be solved in a day, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	22. Underfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby - You're cute when you're angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Edge just doesn't learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I missed this guy in my uploading, oops!
> 
> Overdoseofadrenaline asked: **47 "you're cute when you're angry" (From the prompt meme) pairing: UF Papy x US Grillby** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Underfell!Papyrus x Underswap!Grillby (Papby) -Edge/Swirlby
> 
> Tags: A singular daddy kink reference, allusions to dom/sub relationship
> 
> Suggested Reading to enjoy this drabble to it's fullest: [ A Sweet Treat ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907717), [ Chapter 5 of this work ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12118404/chapters/27482847), and [ Chapter 20 (Petplay) of the Kinktober Series ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12192612/chapters/28277982) (Warning: This chapter is Papysansby)
> 
> TL;DR - Swirlby’s a massive sub and dubcon’ed Edge into fucking him, but Edge realized he was totes into it. Later on Swirlby ends up finding his way into Underfell and now lives there

Swirlby tapped his fingers against the wooden top of the small pastry stand, letting out a sigh.

It had only been a few months since he came to where his slouchy, Orange Papyrus called ‘Underfell’, yet already he was starting to feel the homesickness ebbing into his being. It wasn’t like he hated this universe or anything; his Daddy (the nickname he gave for the Papyrus of this world) was perfectly hospitable, and Sans was nothing but helpful and horny, his favorite combination. The two of them convinced Muffet to let him tend to the pastry stand she ran (since for some reason she had the same role as him in this universe? He didn’t quite understand, no matter how many times they explained it to him), and it was nice, comfortable even, but…

“Where are all the hot guys~?” Swirlby groaned, flopping over on the stand dramatically. It wasn’t like he needed to find anyone to fool around with, but where was the eye candy? The muscles? The sweat? Everyone in this universe always seemed to keep to themselves and out of sight, and even the one or two monsters that actually visited the stand were never interested in idle chatter, just paying and leaving with no interaction whatsoever. Swirlby understood that this universe was brutal and people fought to stay alive but damn, could not one monster be arsed to show a little leg or something?

“SWIRLBY!”

Swirlby sat up, turning his head at the sound of the voice. His grin spread across his face; he knew that tone and those heels anywhere. “Daddy~” he sighed, watching as Papyrus stomped over to the stand. He looked pissed, which was Swirlby’s favorite expression on him. A pang of excitement throbbed through his body, watching as Papyrus stopped in front of his stand, looming over him with his hands on his hips.

He made a show of slipping his swirly glasses down slightly and roving his eyes up and down Papyrus’ body. “What can I do for you, handsome~?”

“What you can do is tell me why  _THIS_ –” He pulled out a small container– “is filled with rocks!”

Swirlby tilted his head, moving closer to examine the container. He took it from Papyrus’ hand, turning it over to gaze at the contents. ”Oh~! Those aren’t rocks, dear, it’s rock candy.” He giggled.

Papyrus gave an exasperated sigh as his hands clenched and unclenched at his side. “Why,” he started, with an edge to his voice, “Is there rock candy in my lunch container?”

“Because it’s delicious? And I made it with my own two hands so it’s filled with love too~.”

“I don’t require love!” Papyrus spat. “I require a healthy meal to keep my energy up while I’m patrolling, and you’re sabotaging that!”

“I think my rock candy is pretty healthy; it is locally-made and organic, after all~.”

“Locally–are you kidding me?!”

Swirlby rested his head in his hands, listening to Papyrus rant on nutrition and health. He watched the red blush slowly form on Papyrus’ face, a common thing that happened when he got too deep into an argument. God, it was just so–”Cute~.”

Papyrus paused, narrowing his sockets. “What.”

“Cute. **You’re cute when you’re angry** ~,” Swirlby said, standing up long enough to plant a smooch on the side of Papyrus’ cheekbone. “Very cute.”

It was silent as Papyrus slowly brought his hand up to his face, stunned by the action. Spotting the perfect opportunity to tease Papyrus a little, Swirlby leaned forward, reaching a hand out to caress the top of his iliac crests. “Since you have to go and make a new lunch anyway, maybe the two of us can have some fun~?”

Papyrus reacted quickly, grabbing Swirlby’s hand and twisting it around his back. Swirlby bit back a moan as Papyrus moved closer so that their mouths were almost touching. “You better be ready to get punished for your little food stunt when we get back.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way~.” Swirlby grinned, closing the gap to press their mouths together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	23. Kedgeup - "Are you flirting with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Tsuntsun!edge from my cold, dead fingers. Also, he and Sans get lost in IKEA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bishie0 asked: **56 "are you flirting with me?" :kedgeup** From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)

Papyrus shielded his sockets with his hand as he gazed up at the gigantic store in front of him, trying to determine whether it was awe or shock welling up inside of him. He knew that stores on the surface were big, but he didn’t think that they were this big! His eyes honed in on the blocks of letters adorning the front of the building, and he wondered how in Asgore’s name he was supposed to pronounce that. Ick-E-ah? Ick-ah?

“you look like you got your thinkin’ face on, need some help?” A low voice popped up behind him.

Papyrus fought against his first natural reaction to immediately draw his weapon, instead taking a deep breath like the softer version of him suggested before turning around to address his companion. Sans, the original one, who was somehow even lazier than his own brother, stood in a relaxed pose, shoulders hunched and hands buried in the pockets of his ratty blue hoodie. His eye-lights were trained on him, grin turning slightly upward from the sudden attention. It was a little unnerving ~~and a little cute~~  to Papyrus, not like he’d ever admit to it. He pointed up at the building. “HOW DO YOU PRONOUNCE THIS NAME?”

Sans darted his eye-lights towards the sign. “ah, it pronounced ‘ikea’. i’d give you a phonetic spelling but my dialogue doesn’t do capital letters.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re not reading this anyway so I’m sure you’ve got it.”

 _What the hell does that even_ –Papyrus shook his head, ignoring the comment. He was used to ignoring cryptic and nonsensical things that his own Sans said, and he was ready to ignore this one too, even if he was interested in everything this Sans had to say. Which, of course, he wasn’t. Definitely not.

Papyrus took another deep breath, plunging all the excess thoughts from his mind to focus on the mission they were given. The lazy version of himself (which was a bit of a mouthful but Papyrus simply refused to use the ridiculous nicknames that the soft version of himself tried to bestow upon them) gave him the important task of coming to this _Ikea_ to pick up a new coffee table since the last one met with an unfortunate end. An end that he might’ve been instrumental in causing. It was not his fault that the bubbly version of his brother cheated at Scrabble and made him break the table. ‘Sthenia’ was NOT a word, no matter what a fucking book said otherwise!

In any case, since he and his brother were newer to the surface world, Lazy him decided to send along someone knowledgeable with him, which is where Sans came in. Papyrus knew that this must’ve been some sort of elaborate ruse to send him with the one skeleton he had a crush on to go shopping alone with, but there was no way he could prove it. Other than Soft him, who had been sworn to secrecy, no one else should’ve known his secret, and Papyrus went to great lengths to protect it. He made sure to direct his attention elsewhere if he caught himself staring at Sans for more than 30 seconds straight, surely that was enough time to admire him without anyone else getting suspicious, right?

Sans tapped him on the shoulder. “hey pal, as much as i love to sit around and do nothing, maybe we should go inside?”

Oh. Oh god, he was just sitting out here like a lovesick fool, wasn’t he? “R-RIGHT! LET’S CARRY ON.”

Papyrus led the way to the doorway, posing dramatically as the building opened itself to him, obviously in awe of his great strength and unmatched skill. The air instantly became cooler when the two of them stepped inside, and Papyrus had to stop his jaw from gaping open entirely as he took in the sheer size of the store.

“THIS PLACE IS HUGE!”

Sans chuckled under his breath, nearly inaudible to any monster other than Papyrus. His face flushed softly with crimson red magic; did he say something funny? Pushing it off to the side, Papyrus quickly got himself together, brushing off his stylish shirt as he made the distinct sound of clearing his throat. “WELL THEN! LET’S GO FIND THIS TABLE AND BE DONE!”

Sans shuffled over to his side. “do you know which section it’s in?”

“I’VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE. SHOULDN’T YOU KNOW?”

“heh, right. I think it’s in the…dining room area,” Sans said after a moment.

“OKAY, AND WHERE IS THAT?”

A shrug was the only response, and Papyrus had to grit his teeth together to stop himself from shouting. The words from Soft him echoed around in his thoughts, suggesting that he be nice and keep his composure. Such advice was the exact opposite of what his own world taught him, which was declaring your feelings violently and with passion, but he wasn’t going to argue about it. He would be…nice.

“SINCE NEITHER OF US KNOWS WHICH WAY TO DO, I’LL PICK THIS DIRECTION TO GO IN,” Papyrus proclaimed, pointing his index finger in front of them. He waited for Sans’ approval before heading in that direction, keeping his pace slow until he heard Sans’ quiet shuffling behind him.

It quickly became apparent to Papyrus that they weren’t heading in the right direction based on the plain-looking bedroom furniture that began to crop up around them. He turned around to consult Sans on what to do next but found that he was alone.

“SANS?” Papyrus called out. When no one answered, Papyrus fought to keep down his anxiety as he went to search for him. Foolish, it was foolish of him to take his eyes off the other, who knows what happened to him? He could be lost, or kidnapped, or dea–no. This wasn’t his world, this place was soft and Sans would be fine, just as soon as he found him.

He turned a corner near the bedroom drawers down a narrow aisle of shelving and boxes. Catching sight of a familiar blue top through the gaps in the large structures, Papyrus briskly walked down the aisle to the next one, calling Sans’ name again.

“oh, edge, there you are,” Sans said when he finally caught up with him.

“MY NAME IS _NOT_ EDGE, I REFUSE TO GO ALONG WITH THE INANE NICKNAMING YOU AND THAT SOFT ME CAME UP WITH. _I_ AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

Sans’ grin twitched slightly as he rubbed the back of his skull. “right, careful not to cut yourself on that _edge_. so i got a riddle for ya.”

 ~~Edge~~  The Great and Terrible Papyrus crossed his arms, quirking up a brow bone. “A RIDDLE? WELL, WHAT IS IT?”

“what do you think paps–my paps– does when he buys pants that are too long?”

“WHAT? CLEARLY HE WOULDN’T MAKE SUCH A CALLOUS ERROR–”

“just go with me here,” Sans interrupted.

Papyrus brought a hand up to his chin in thought. What would the soft version of him do with long pants? Wouldn’t he just return them? That’s what he would do, after burning down the building of course, but that wasn’t much of a riddle. “I GIVE UP, WHAT DOES HE DO?”

“he _hemnes_ them.”

“THAT’S NOT REALLY MUCH OF A RIDDLE..”

Sans laughed, sockets crinkling up in humor as he walked over to one of the shelves. Using his magic, he turned one of the boxes blue, slowly pulling it out to display it. “look at the label.”

Dubious, Papyrus crept closer to the object, squinting at the small label on the back of the box. In big, bold letters was written the word ‘hemnes’. Hemnes was the brand of the drawer, Papyrus guessed, but why would Sans be showing him–

“SANS!” Papyrus growled, much to Sans’ amusement. He patted Papyrus on the back, ignoring the other’s quiet fuming as he wiped an imaginary tear away from his sockets.

“that was one hundred percent worth it. i wonder if i can find more of these…”

Papyrus fought against his urge to lean into the touch and instead took a step back and made an about-face in the other direction. Using a bit of magic to make his scarf flow dramatically, he addressed Sans. “LET’S GO, WE HAVE TO FIND THE DINING SECTION.”

The two of them slowly made their way back to the display furniture, clueless as to which direction to go next. While Papyrus considered which way to try next, Sans took a seat on one of the display beds.

“DON’T FALL ASLEEP,” Papyrus warned.

“pfft, wouldn’t dream of it. besides, i don’t trust this bed, it’s filled to the _brimnes_ with trouble.”

Confused, Papyrus turned around to ask Sans what he meant, only to see his shit-eating grin as he held up the tag. Brimnes. Of fucking course.

Despite his urge to knock some sense into the other skeleton, Papyrus kept his cool, focusing on the main objective. He swiveled his head around to get a feel for the area, instantly knocking out the direction they came from and the small pathways branching off from the main display area. Based on what he saw earlier, they would only lead them to more shelving and boxes. He guessed they just had to…keep going forward?

After making sure to collect Sans, Papyrus continued further into Ikea’s depth, which seemed more like a huge exhibit than an indoor furniture store at this point. The only noise in the store was the sound of their footsteps and soft pop music coming from an overhead speaker, only adding to the creepy atmosphere. The beds and drawers slowly faded out of existence the further they went, only to be replaced by curtains and nightstands. Sans, who was quietly walking alongside him until then perked up at the scenery change. He stepped away from Papyrus’ side to examine the objects.

“oh look, curtains. somehow, that’s very fitting.”

Papyrus stopped to stare. “FITTING?”

“yeah, you know, the two of us, shopping for curtains together,” Sans waved his hand in the air. “it really fits the fic genre, don’t you think?”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“ah, nevermind. here, i’ve got another riddle for you.”

Papyrus clenched his jaw as he looked Sans up and down, trying to decide if it was worth it to fall into the other’s silly antics, but he knew that if he didn’t suffer now, Sans would just make him suffer later with even more insufferable puns. Well, at least his puns are more thought out than his brother’s. He heaved out a big sigh, rubbing the area between his brows. “OKAY, WHAT IS IT.”

“what’s the best street in the neighborhood?”

“I THINK MAIN STREET IS PRETTY NICE, BUT THAT’S NOT IT, IS IT?”

Sans’ grin widened. “heh, you’re catching on quick. here, take a look.”

Papyrus stalked over to the display, crouching down with Sans to read the label at the bottom of the curtains. He groaned. “OH MY GOD.”  
  


“you gotta read it out loud,” Sans said, holding back giggles. “what’s it say?”

“PAPYRUSSAV.”

“ _papyrussav_!” Sans wheezed. “who knew they’d have such a perfect item! we gotta buy this, edge.”

“NO–” Papyrus picked up Sans from the floor, tossing him onto his shoulder with a grunt and ignoring the cries of protest–”WE DON’T. WE HAVE TO FIND A TABLE SO WE CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.”

“okay okay, you’re right, i’m sorry.” Sans squirmed slightly in his hold, pressing his hands against Papyrus’ shirt to keep himself steady. “so i know we’re looking for a table, but this curtain wire…”

“DON’T YOU DARE–”

“i’m really _dignitet_.”

Papyrus screeched, stomping his feet against the linoleum floor as he booked it away from the display, making sure Sans was securely in his hold before taking off down the path again. Even though he was practically treating Sans like a child, he didn’t seem to complain; in fact, it almost felt like Sans was cuddling closer into Papyrus’ arms, but that couldn’t be right, could it?

“mmm, you’re really comfy, edge. i could actually fall asleep just like this.”

“I-I’LL ALLOW IT THIS ONCE, ONLY BECAUSE IT’S EASIER FOR ME TO FIND WHAT WE NEED LIKE THIS,” Papyrus sputtered, skull alighting with red magic. Sans hummed in response, slumping against him and instantly snoring. Allowing a small smile to make its way to his face, Papyrus continued his trek, keeping an eye out for the section they needed, or at least for a fucking employee to ask.

Unfortunately he found neither, and after a solid twenty minutes of walking through the home electronics section, the storage section, the _second_ storage section, the textiles, the rugs, the laundry, lighting, hallway, office, AND living room sections, he was beginning to think that everyone was dead and he was in a bizarre version of his own personal hell.

Currently he was wandering through what he thought might’ve been the start of the kitchen section due to the towels, but it was really the second half of the bathroom section (“turns out they were just a red _haren_ ,” Sans had added unhelpfully when he realized, somehow snagging a towel off the hook when he wasn’t paying attention), when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Making sure that Sans wasn’t in danger of falling, he pulled the phone out and pressed it to the hole in his skull where an ear would be as he walked. “HELLO?”

The slightly raspy voice of the lazier version of him flitted through the speaker. _“hey edgey, how’s the shopping going?’_

“IT’S…GOING,” Papyrus replied coolly, looking around at his surroundings. “I’D SAY WE’RE ALMOST DONE.”

_“it sure is taking you guys a while, did you get lost or something?”_

“OF COURSE NOT! GETTING LOST IS NOT SOMETHING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOES!”

_“right, whatever you say. so, how’s it going with sans?”_

Papyrus narrowed his sockets as he detected the smugness in his tone. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” He asked suspiciously.

_“did you guys kiss yet?”_

“K-KISS?!” Papyrus yelled, before remembering that Sans was in his arms. “What do you mean, kiss?” He hissed into the phone.

_“well, papyrus told me that you were having trouble confessing to his brother, so we figured that sending you two on a shopping trip would bring you closer. i don’t really care either way, but papyrus is really entranced by it for some reason, so did it work?”_

Papyrus quickly hung up the phone, fighting the urge to crush his phone in his hands. God, now that shit knew his feelings too? How could this get any worse?

“i–uh, couldn’t help but overhear your conversation…” Sans’ deep voice murmured from his back. Papyrus stopped, sighing heavily; there it was.

“EVERYTHING YOU HEARD WAS TRUE,” Papyrus admitted, thankful that the other couldn’t see his face.

Sans was eerily silent for a few moments, but then he tapped on Papyrus’ elbow. “mind putting me down for a sec?”

Papyrus stooped down to place Sans on the ground, bracing himself for the fallout, for Sans to call him disgusting and a terrible monster, but to his surprise, Sans did none of those things. Instead, he headed straight for the nearest display, picked up one of the chairs, and brought it down. Setting it down in front of Papyrus, he gestured to the label, face flushing a dark blue.

“i’ve uh–i’ve had you on my _reidar_ for a while now.”

 **“ARE…ARE YOU _FLIRTING_ WITH ME?** ” Papyrus asked incredulously.

Sans averted his eye lights, scratching his chin, the sound of bone-against-bone almost deafening in the quiet store. “i’d say i was confessing my feelings here, but whatever works.”

“…THEN YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY I DO?”

“yep.”

“WELL, THAT’S UNEXPECTED. FLATTERING AND FANTASTIC, BUT UNEXPECTED. I’M TOO SHOCKED TO FREAK OUT ABOUT IT YET.”

“heh, you’re telling me. can’t imagine what a guy like you would see in an old bag of bones like me.”

Papyrus frowned. “OLD BAG OF–SANS, I’M GOING TO DRAG YOU TO THE NEAREST DARK CORNER IN THIS CURSED PLACE AND KISS YOU UNTIL YOU TAKE THAT BACK.”

“heh, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some poor puns that couldn't make it into the fic:  
> ______________  
> *Sans holds up an apron* 'Uddig this?'  
> ______________  
> "Hey edge, we’d be ‘uppenbar’ with this measuring cup"  
> “SANS”  
> “Yeah sorry, that wasn’t up to my usual caliber of jokes, I’ll ‘reda’ better joke book next time" *hold up food container*  
> _________________  
> *In the kitchen section*
> 
> Edge: I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE PUN  
> Sans: Sorry, I’ll slow down since you’re ‘lagan’ behind on my jokes --dish washer--  
> ________________________  
> Proposed end of fic:  
> Edge: Here, we got your fucking table and added in a table cloth. we thought you would like it since it's what you do best.   
> Stretch: ‘...sluten’?  
> _________________
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	24. RebornFell!Undyne & RebornFell!Papyrus tentative friendship - Drabble Scrabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels and Demons don't really get along all that well, but sometimes they're willing to put aside their differences for a common goal, even if it's a short, sweaty angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Colbypuppythebaker, who was one of the winners of the Drabble Scrabble a group of friends and I did for Atlantale <3 Colby wanted a drabble around the characters from their comic [Rebornfell ](https://colbypuppythebaker.tumblr.com/post/157875174994/welcome-to-rebornfell-an-underfell-universe), which is a Underfell universe version of Skellyhell's Reborntale!
> 
> Characters: Rebornfell!Undyne & Rebornfell!Papyrus  
> Prompt: Angel!Undyne and Demon!Papyrus building up a tentative friendship  
> Inspiration: Based on current events in the comic (which is currently around page 21)

Papyrus moaned, pulling himself up from the ground. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his sockets as he tried to dispel the double--no, triple vision he was experiencing from his fall. Using the ground, he slowly pushed himself into a kneeling position, hissing at the pain in his wings. What the hell happened...oh right, that fucking angel and her fucking holy spears. **  
**

Gritting his teeth, Papyrus unfolded his right wing to survey the damage, grateful that while she managed to tear a hole in the leathery flesh it didn’t seem to hit any major arteries or bones. It’ll heal, at least. Now then, next order of business, making sure that his angel was safe.

“Sans? Sans?! Where are you?” He called, getting to his feet and sweeping the area in front of him.

“Stars you’re so damn loud,” A voice muttered from above him. Papyrus looked up to see the very angel that had taken Sans earlier, quickly shifting into a fighting stance and summoning sharpened bones to fight. But before he could strike, she held her hands up in front of her in a placating way. “Whoa whoa, I’m not going to fight you.”

“Where’s Sans?” Papyrus demanded, thrusting his weapon towards the angel.

She shrugged, landing on the ground in front of him and brushing the dirt off her wings. “Disappeared somewhere, not sure where. Now put your weapon away before I put a new hole in your wing.”

Papyrus sneered but dismissed his weapons regardless. “Disappeared? More like you took him and hid him somewhere while I was distracted, I bet. That angel is mine, so tell me where he is and I won’t kill you.”

The angel raised an eyebrow. “Your angel? Listen, all I know is that the twerp could be anywhere in the underground right now, and I’m sure you know as much as I do that your little friends out there won’t be able to resist fresh meat.”

Papyrus swore, knowing that the angel was right. He stood up straight, folding his wings to his back. Straightening his shoulders, Papyrus quickly began to walk past the angel, much to her confusion.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?!”

He kept moving, ignoring her protests. Maybe if he pretended she didn’t exist she would get bored and leave. Unfortunately, after five steps the angel stepped in front of him, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. “I’m not letting you go after him by yourself,” she stated.

He mirrored her stance. “And why not?”

“Well let’s list off the reasons, shall we? One, I don’t trust you, especially being alone with that angel--”

“--MY angel, you mean.”

“Two, you’re weak and injured. You barely managed to fight me off, and I’m just one monster--”

“Fuck you, I was trying to take Sans back from you--”

“--And three, and most important of all, there are a lot of demons out there, who are all going to want to take that little angel. You’re going to need someone to go with you, and watch your back.”

“That’s you? You’re coming with me?”

“Yeah, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Papyrus looked the angel up and down as he considered her words. He could use some help, he guessed, but from her, an angel? There was no way he would willingly go along with her anywhere, his pride wouldn’t allow it! Ugh, but… “How about a temporary truce until we find Sans?” He said finally. “We’ll work together to find him, and then after we have him in our possession again we go back to hating each other.”

“Sure, works for me.” The angel stuck out her hand towards Papyrus. “Name’s Undyne, usually I would say nice to meet you but…”

“...There nothing nice about this at all,” Papyrus agreed. “My name’s Papyrus, now let’s go find Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	25. Edgeberry - Drabble Scrabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue confronts Edge on his recent stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Alysswonders, who was one of the winners of the Drabble Scrabble a group of friends and I did for Atlantale <3 They wanted an Edgeberry drabble with Edge being envious of and lusting after Blue's buff body!

It all started when Edge accidentally ran into Blue after a shower.

It was early in the morning, much too early for either of their brothers to be awake, when Edge had decided to get in a quick run. It had been far, far too long since he had a chance to really exert himself since he and Red had been pulled into what they started calling the ‘Swap’ universe, and after a bit of exploring he had dubbed it safe enough to let down his guard. So he put on his armor, zipped up his boots, and took off for a quick run around the forest.

Apparently, he had been more out of shape than he thought, because when he reached the house again his legs felt like they were going to collapse under his weight, and he knew that if he had lungs he’d be huffing from exertion. Deciding that maybe a shower would be in order (even though skeletons didn’t sweat, he DID like feeling clean after all), Edge headed for the bathroom, only to find that it was locked. When he began to contemplate what to do the bathroom door had opened, revealing the smaller Swap brother, Blue.

“OH, SORRY EDGE, I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE! DID YOU NEED THE BATHROOM?”

Edge had opened his mouth to answer, or maybe it was to denounce the stupid nickname they gave him, but he was silenced with the appearance of Blue’s naked torso. He had his ecto-body summoned, which was a pretty normal thing for them to do off and on, but Edge hadn’t known how... _buff_ Blue actually was. Edge’s eye-lights roamed from Blue’s muscled arms over to his chiseled chest, tongue quickly forming in his jaw as he mapped out all the possible ways Blue could restrain him, and instead of feeling threatened Edge had found that he _wanted_ to be held down by Blue. He got so caught up in his imagination that he forgot Blue was still waiting for an answer and had quickly sputtered out something before running off.

That encounter had been the start of his obsession with Blue’s muscles, and Edge had practically gone out of his way every day for just a chance to see Blue’s ecto-body in action. He peeked out of his bedroom door everytime he knew Blue was in the shower, he tagged along to sparring lessons with Alphys, and once or twice had even ‘accidentally’ spilled food on Blue’s shirt to try and force him to change. However, nothing had worked, and none of his attempts actually resulted in seeing the sweet flesh he craved.

One day while Edge had been strategizing out new ways to handle his obsession, Blue approached him with a request for a sparring session alone, and so they headed out into the woods together.

Edge was more than a little confused, why had Blue asked him to train together? While he was an accomplished monster in the guard back in his universe, he and Blue couldn't have been more opposite in terms of ability. While he trained with evasion and speed in mind, Blue trained for strength and stamina. Even if he wanted to give tips and advice, both of them knew it would be a useless endeavor. _So why had Blue invited him out here?_

“EDGE, I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I DIDN'T ASK YOU OUT HERE TO TRAIN.” Blue stated, wringing his gloved hands nervously. “I’VE NOTICED THAT LATELY YOU'VE BEEN... WATCHING ME.”

Edge gulped, cheekbones flushing in embarrassment. “You noticed?”

Blue laughed lightly, the corners of his grin twitching up as he took a few steps towards him. Edge retreated backward from the sudden intense gaze leveled on him, doing only when he found he had backed up into a tree. Summoning his ecto-body, Blue slammed a hand against the bark inches away from Edge’s face, displaying the rippling muscles that had captured his interest from the start. “IT'S REALLY HARD NOT TO NOTICE THE WAY YOU SALIVATE OVER ME. ”

“I do not salivate!” Edge protested, despite the ectoplasm dripping from his tongue over the side of his teeth as he stared at the flesh before him. Blue moved his other hand down, lifting the edge of his shirt to display his abdomen, and Edge couldn't help the breathless sigh that slid past his teeth.

“YOU KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO TOUCH ME ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK. I FIND YOU RATHER ATTRACTIVE, AND WOULD LOVE TO GET TO KNOW YOU IN A MORE--“ Blue opened his mouth, running his tongue over his sharp canine seductively-- “INTIMATE SETTING.”

Edge felt his SOUL speed up in his ribcage as Blue’s face crept closer to his, and when their teeth touched he couldn't stop himself from moaning into the connection, deepening the kiss as his hands reached out to run over the thick set of muscles that made up Blue’s back. _God, it felt just as perfect as he thought it would._

Blue broke the kiss, placing one last peck on Edge’s nasal bone before pulling away. Edge took in his flushed cheeks and heart-shaped eye-lights, knowing that he must've been in a similar state. Somewhere during the kiss, his ecto-flesh had been summoned, and he could feel Blue’s gaze wander over his body in interest.

“How about we go back to the house and uh…get to know each other better?” Edge suggested in a sultry voice.

“HMM, THERE'S NO NEED, NO ONE WILL COME AROUND THIS AREA, SO LET'S HAVE A LITTLE FUN HERE.”

Before Edge could comment on the adventurous idea, Blue’s mouth was back on his, and Edge quickly allowed himself be swept up into the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	26. Kustard - Drabble Scrabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loses his temper and learns something new about his rough counterpart, Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [@nsfwsinningsans](https://tmblr.co/m06u9E6l7-qwY1iYeHintqQ)! <3 They requested a drabble based around and continuing [this kustard comic](http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/163846371961/cheztnuts-when-u-kink-shame-yourself), and who am I to resist them?
> 
> Pairing: Kustard
> 
> Tags: Dubcon, Choking/asphyxiation (calling it breathplay here), Ecto-genitalia mentioned (tongue, penis)

He never should’ve invited Red into his lab.

Sans thought that it would be a godsend having his alternate accidentally end up in his universe; maybe he would be able to help him look over Gaster’s old notes. They always said two heads were better than one, and what better head to work with than one similar to his own? It seemed that asking for a little assistance was more than a fair compromise for letting Red stay in his house, eat his food, wear his clothes, cause all sorts of problems in town with his need to flaunt his power, etc etc. The only problem was that he didn’t realize how god. damn. frustrating the other was.

Instead of actually looking through the documents like Sans had asked him to do, his sharp-toothed counterpart had decided to loudly complain about the inefficiency of the lighting system in the lab that Sans painstakingly put in with his own two hands, and while Sans was too busy trying to calm himself down from that he didn’t even detect Red poking around on his desk. When he finally got his emotions to a stable enough state to talk, he noticed a handful of papers fisted in the other’s hand: his papers, filled with calculations for a replica universal machine that he hoped might reach further out into the multiverse than the current one did.

“oh my god, yer think that _this_ is gonna work?” Red guffawed, releasing the papers with a wave of the hand. “try again, sans.”

Sans watched his work, months of effort that he scribbled into every available margin, flutter to the floor in a haphazard heap, and maybe that was the catalyst that caused him to lunge toward the other skeleton in a rage, literally and figuratively seeing red as he tackled the skeleton to the ground. He bared his fangs with a growl as his phalanges found purchase around the slim cervical vertebrae and he squeezed, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to properly strangle Red; they didn’t have lungs or anything else of the sort so it was a wholly ineffective way to kill a skeleton monster. There must have been some sort of primal urge that forced him to grab at Red’s neck instead of anywhere else more damaging, or maybe an innate sense as to not kill him over a few insults.

Perhaps taking out his frustration in a tangible way against the other was his coping measure. Sans never thought of himself as a violent monster, a jokester at best and a lazy sack at worst, but apparently, he had just never been pushed far enough before.

In any case, Sans figured that Red would react in a typical matter suiting the situation: struggling, snarling, biting, fighting, some odd conglomeration of all of the above, but he never, never in all of his years, expected a fucking moan to come out of Red’s open jaw.

_What the fuck?_

He looked down at Red, finally gaining enough clarity back from his frenzied state of rage to take in the other’s state. Red’s face was flushed with red magic, ectoplasmic tongue partly hanging out between his sharp fangs and eye-lights rolled partially back into his lidded sockets.

The sight was...a little confusing to Sans, to be honest. Why would Red be reacting in such a way to Sans’ hand around his throat? It wasn’t like he was stroking him lewdly or anything, and did the act of squeezing even do anything for sensitive bones? He supposed that maybe there was some magic holding all the vertebrae in place there, but he wasn’t stimulating it in any particular way, was he?

Curiosity winning out over everything else, Sans watched Red’s expression as he pressed the palm of his hand further down. As he expected, Red let out another quiet groan, arching his head back and exposing more of his neck to Sans. He narrowed his sockets as he looked closer, noting the trace amounts of translucent magic running between each ridge and along the column. Huh, interesting. He kind of wanted to get a better look so Sans went to move forward, noticing too late that his knee was on a crash course with Red’s pelvis.

“fffuuuuckkk,” Red let out a sharp gasp when they collided, breath stuttering as Sans realized that instead of hitting solid bone he had hit something softer, fleshier even…

Wait.

“are you...getting off to this?” He asked incredulously.

Fluttering his sockets open, Red trained his fuzzy gaze on Sans, teeth closing in a lazy, fanged grin. “fuck yeah i am. if i knew yer were this kinky i would’ve propositioned yer earlier.”

Sans flushed slightly at Red’s tone, forcing out a cough to keep his voice even and conceal his nervousness. “not sure what you mean, buddy.”

“yer know, breathplay.”

The term didn’t sound familiar at all to Sans, but from the way Red said it he was sure that it was sexual in nature. A nagging thought at the back of his mind reminded him that his knee was still firmly pressed against Red’s hard on, but he couldn’t find it in him to get his body to move. Even though he was sure he didn’t change his expression, Red saw something in his visage that made his eye-lights go wide in realization. “yer don’t even know what yer doing,” he stated.

“i didn’t say that,” Sans replied quickly, intent on getting off of Red and de-escalating the situation but Red already sprung into action and pressed his legs closed tightly around Sans’ own. His hands grabbed onto Sans’ wrists, keeping him pinned in the position. He grinned widely up at Sans, teeth suddenly looking a lot more sinister than they did a minute ago.

“yer know,” Red began as he rubbed his thumbs over Sans’ palm leisurely, “i can tell yer like to learn. i can teach yer all about breath play.”

“y-yeah?”

“yea. yer can blow off some of that steam in yer system, and i can blow off too, in a manner o’ speakin’.”

Sans gulped, blush fully overtaking his skull. Red wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, he definitely was propositioning Sans for sex! Despite his mind instantly voting no to Red’s idea his body had other ideas, sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine to settle in his pelvic cavity and stirring his latent magic there. Red was vile and disgusting but...Sans was a little curious as to what it would be like to actually fuck a clone of himself. He looked Red up and down, indecision on the forefront of his mind.

“damn sans, yer thinkin’ too hard about this,” Red interrupted, pulling Sans’ hands so that they dug in deeper. His breath started to catch and the red blush that Sans was starting to like made its way back to his skull. “just let go and enjoy, okay?”

Between the debauched look on Red’s face and his cock twitching wildly against Sans’ leg in his pants, Sans found his magic had manifested itself in his pelvis, and what else could he do at this point but agree?


	27. This work has been split!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating this work for the people who are subscribed specifically to it. TL;DR - This work will no longer be updated and has been split into different works for better organization. Links in text.

Hello all! This work will no longer be updated and has been split into different works for better organization. 

 

You can now find sesuReQUEST Prompts at the following locations:

[ Papby-Papysansby Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693118/chapters/33951141) \- Where Papby/Papbysansby requests will go.

[ Sanscest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693895/chapters/33953487) \- Where Sanscest of all varieties will go.

[ Papcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693454/chapters/33952071) \- Where Papcest of all varieties will go.  
  
[ Fontcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693337/chapters/33951684) \- Where Fontcest of all varieties will go.  
  
[ MISC Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693616/chapters/33952551)\- Where Rarepairs and other Selfcest ships will go.

 

The Drabble Scrabble portion of this fic is now located at:

[ Tumblr Request Series ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694078/chapters/33954012>%20Drabble%20Scrabble%20</a></p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>These%20are%20all%20contained%20within%20the%20Tumblr%20Requests%20and%20Prompts%20Series%20located%20here:</p>%0A%0A<a%20href=)

 

I appreciate all of your support and love over the past couple of months since starting this request series and pushing myself further and further out of my comfort zone to bring good fics to you all, so thank you so much! I am going to leave this fic here and set it to complete so that way all of the hard work and dedication put into this fic by me, the readers, the commenters, the kudos-givers, and everyone else won't go to waste.

 

I hope you all have a pleasant morning/afternoon/evening and a wonderful rest of your week, and I'll see you guys around in the other fics  :)


End file.
